Bind
by Musashi Den
Summary: The ties that bind are not so easy to break. Kurt finds out just how tangled one can get. KurtxOC slash. Kurt, Logan, Victor, OC family ties.
1. Chapter 1

Bind page 1

Kurt looked on with interest from his perch in a shady tree as Xavier's collection of mutants entertained themselves in the gardens on this nice, sunny Saturday afternoon. He himself was just sort of lazing about. There wasn't a band of bad mutants to stop. No life or death decisions to make today. Just time. Something the X-men hadn't had a lot to themselves in a long while. He could actually sit still and feel the wind as it blew through the tree and reached him. Spring was such a nice time of year. It reminded him of his days in the circus. This would be a prime day for customers and thrill seekers. But the only thrill Kurt sought now was the thrill of a cat nap in the grass. He was about to jump down and do just that when another mutant walked underneath the tree.

A relatively new recruit with pale blond hair and dark brown skin. His name was Oliver Croix. A French contortionist that Xavier plucked from a famous performance group just when it was discovered he was a mutant. Just like Kurt, Oliver wore his mutation on the outside. Oliver resembled a large Siamese cat. Complete with pawed feet, long pointed ears, clawed fingers and a furry blond tail that matched his ear length hair. His most striking feature had to be his eyes. The electric blue stood out against his dark brown skin. Kurt studied Oliver's tail as it swayed behind him as if it had a mind of it's own.

_'Is that how mine looks?'_ He thought for a moment. Truth be told, Kurt was completely fascinated by Oliver. His talents. His features. Oliver was completely comfortable with the way he looked. Oliver took what god gave him and loved it. Every fine, smooth, lean, brilliant molecule.

"Spying again, Kurt?" Oliver asked glancing upwards. Kurt looked away quickly. After a moment he looked down again only to find Oliver wasn't there anymore. "You're losing your edge."

"Ah!" Kurt gasped when he heard Oliver's voice right in his ear. The blond feline had climbed the tree and snuck up behind him in five seconds.

"So what are you doing hiding up here?" Oliver asked as he managed to move in front of Kurt on the narrow branch. Kurt watched Oliver as he expertly walked the branch like it was tight rope.

"I'm not hiding. I'm...chilling." Kurt said. Oliver laughed at the way Kurt's accent made the American slang sound. It didn't help that he was too old for such slang either. Oliver sat down, straddling the branch, facing Kurt. He smirked, showing his sharp canines. Mischief sparkled in his bright blue eyes.

"Do you think they can see us up here?" Oliver asked moving his pawed foot against Kurt's. He heard the blue mutant gasp quietly and felt him tense a little. His spaded tail coiled a little and his pupil less, golden eyes quickly darted to look at the other students. They hadn't noticed at all. Why would they? They hadn't noticed Kurt when he was alone.

"No, I guess not." Kurt said. He relaxed just a little, or at least tried to when Oliver continued to play footsie with him. He didn't know what to do about the young man's misplaced affection. He could understand why Oliver would like him. They were so similar. But it was an attraction that Kurt fought tooth and nail to resist. The cross he had on under his shirt felt like it was burning his chest, just for thinking about it.

"Is something wrong, cher?" Oliver asked seeing the uneasy look on his face. Kurt focused on the blond boy. Sometimes he could look so innocent. Like he wasn't or never would make sexual passes at a man nearly twice his age.

"No." Kurt lied and adjusted the cross underneath his shirt.

"Then how about a kiss." Oliver suggested. His eyes sliding back to sly so quickly that Kurt missed it. But when he realized what Oliver asked for he felt his face heat up. For a moment he thought God was testing him.

_'Take advantage of this underage boy so I can put you on a bullet train straight to hell, Mr. Wagner.'_ He thought. Before Oliver could ask again, the tree suddenly shook. Oliver looked down and growled at the person that interrupted their moment.

"Logan." he hissed. For some reason Oliver didn't get along with Logan. From the first day Oliver arrived the two had been at each other's throats about something.

"Break it up. There are younger kids around." Logan said. Using the other students as a flimsy excuse to break them up. He didn't want Oliver getting his claws into Kurt. He was a good guy. And far too vulnerable for someone with Oliver's malevolence. Kurt was actually grateful for Logan's interruption this time. Oliver obviously wanted something he wasn't ready or willing to give. With an aggravated snort Oliver stood up gracefully on the narrow branch. He jumped off, landing on the ground below without stumbling before he walked off to see what the others were up to. Kurt watched him go. He looked down at Logan when he growled. What was it between the two that got them so riled up?

* * *

It had started out plutonic as any relationship does. Kurt was ecstatic to find another mutant that wore their mutation on the outside, like him. Oliver was talented, intelligent for his age, and had a great sense of humor. Kurt noticed the young man spent most of his days lazing about in the sun, by the pool or in a large window sill, staying true to the feline he resembled. And much like a cat, Oliver liked to playfully hunt things and practice his agility. Kurt found himself an equal in that department. They often spotted each other and had little friendly races outside. He was prone to random acts of curiosity and mischief but who wasn't.

About a month ago Kurt noticed a change in the way Oliver looked at him. His eyes now sparkled with adoration and his smirk conveyed that he thinking less than pure thoughts about the other man. Kurt knew where the sudden interest stemmed from. They had spent night and day together. Pulled little pranks together. Talked about gymnastics, what music they liked, how similar German and French food was. He just didn't know what to do with Oliver's affection. It wasn't like he hadn't dealt with being attracted to someone before. But this was different....and wrong.

"...If a man lies with a man as one lies with a woman....." Kurt mumbled the first part of a passage he knew by heart.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing...." Kurt answered as he walked along side his young friend.

"So tell me, why do you get so shy when I come on to you? Are you straight or just a homophobe?" Oliver asked straight out. Kurt stared at him for a moment completely caught off guard by his forward questioning.

"Well, while I do consider myself straight it's not that I'm a homophobe." Kurt said as he reached into his shirt. He pulled out his cross and showed it to Oliver. When he saw it the young man groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Are you serious?" He asked, narrowing his eyes in irritation.

"Yes." Kurt answered. "Why? What's wrong with Catholicism?" he asked.

"I think a simpler question would be what's **not** wrong with it." Oliver answered. Kurt tried not to get upset. Everyone was entitled to their opinion.

"So what do you believe in?" Kurt asked, already guessing 'Atheist' in his head.

"I believe in myself." Oliver said confidently.

_'Narcissist.'_ Kurt thought. Oliver had never shown such arrogance before.

"I do what makes me happy. I don't let a set of ancient rules dictate how I live my life and decide who I can love." Oliver said as he flicked the simple silver cross around Kurt's neck.

"You're a Hedonist." Kurt said.

"Must you put labels on everything?" Oliver asked. "Why do you believe in some whacked out story about a 'Jewish trickster'?" The hair on the back of Kurt's neck stood on end in anger. Even Logan hadn't gone that far when they argued about religion.

"I beg your pardon but--

"Look before you tell me why I'm out of place, think about why you think you're right." Oliver said. "Why can't people just.... be? Why must we segregate ourselves further with restrictions and rules made up by normal people who have no business telling us how to live our lives."

"They were trying to help people live better lives. Trying to make life honest and good. So after a life of working towards being a better person you are rewarded."

"Why can't you live your life while you have it instead of bending over backwards to make sure you go to a better place when it's over. It's not guaranteed that heaven will be there. Tomorrow isn't even assured to everyone. So why waste what little time you have, worrying whether or not you've prayed the right way, done the right things, loved the right people. Why can't you decide for yourself what is right?"

"Cause humans are flawed." Kurt said.

"If I'm not mistaken, God made us in his image, so doesn't that mean he is flawed as well?" Oliver asked. "Besides what kind of God would create such a horrible race? I'm just like everyone else but because I look a little different on the outside I am hated and persecuted. What kind of God would allow his _'beloved children'_ to suffer? I think I feel better not believing there is such a cruel being like that."

"......."

"This life is my paradise. There is nothing after it's over. Just nothing. No sight, no sound, no smells no taste." Oliver said. "No feeling."

"How do you know? What if you're wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Well if that's the case I'd rather burn in hell than deny how I feel about you, Kurt." Oliver said. As Oliver reached for him the other man grabbed him by the wrists and stopped him.

"What you feel for me **isn't** love." Kurt said. Oliver snatched out of his grip.

"How do you know? Can you read my mind?" Oliver asked. He was getting upset again. Kurt sighed. This was not how he wanted to spend his Monday evening. He just wanted to take a walk with his friend. Now he was stomping on the poor kid's heart after he just bared his soul.

_'Why?'_ He thought as he looked at Oliver. "This is wrong." he said a loud but he didn't believe himself. Oliver was perfect except for the fact that he was a boy. _'An underage boy.'_ Kurt was suddenly reminded of their thirteen year age difference. Oliver just turned seventeen three weeks ago. And Kurt would be thirty later on that year. "So very wrong." he muttered.

"I didn't realize I disgusted you so much." Oliver said. Kurt looked up at Oliver to find the young man stomping back towards the mansion.

"Wait! Oliver you don't understand. Let me explain--

"You've said enough....Pourquoi je parler. Ai juste maintenu ma bouche fermée!" Oliver said before he fumed to himself in his native tongue. Kurt sighed once Oliver was out of sight.

"Perfect." He said sarcastically before he teleported back to his room. He grabbed his holographic inducer before he made the necessary 'ports' that put him in front of St. John's Cathedral. He turned on his inducer and went inside. He looked around before he spotted the two booths in the corner. He entered the one that was empty and sat down. As soon as he did, the little screened window that joined the booths slid open. "Forgive me father, for I have sinned. It has been.... two weeks since my last confession." Kurt said the usual introduction.

"Tell me your sins, my child." A priest with an Irish accent said from the other side of the partition. His face partially hidden by the dim light. Kurt sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"How much time do you have, father?" Kurt asked laughing a little.

"As much time as you need." The priest answered.

"I feel like I'm either being tested by God or tempted by the Devil." Kurt said.

"What makes you say that?"

"I have met my perfect mate. Intelligent, down to earth, talented." Kurt answered.

"She sounds lovely."

"_'She'_ is a _'He'_." Kurt said.

"Trans-gender?" The priest asked confused.

"No, he was born a boy. A head strong, brilliant boy." Kurt sighed.

"I'm starting to see your problem."

"Please tell me it can be solved with prayer and abstaining from seeing him." Kurt said.

"If it were that easy my boy, I'd be out of a job." The priest laughed. "How do you feel about him?"

"Confused. Deeply....deeply confused." He groaned. "And I think he is too. Neither of us has had what you would call an _'easy life'_ up until now. I've been nice to him. Treated him like an equal. So of course he must think he's in love with me. He's never known it before."

"There is nothing on this Earth more pure than love, my son. In any form. But denied love can turn into hatred and obsession. Repressed love can turn into misery and loneliness." The priest said.

"But even the bible says that two men should not be together." Kurt said.

"So many people misinterpret that passage." The priest sighed. "It's supposed to connect with the passages about premarital sex. What that actually refers to is acting out of **lust**. And from what you've told me lust is **not** your problem."

"Oh yeah?"

"You seem to really care for this man." The Priest said.

"I suppose I do. I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"It doesn't seem like you have a chance of doing that until you sort out your own feelings for him."

"......"

"Take some time to reflect upon them. Search your heart for feelings, not your head." The Priest said. "And don't take everything about this religion so seriously. They are not strict rules you know, it's just a guide-- stability for when it seems everything is lost."

"I never thought of it that way." Kurt admitted. "Thank you, father."

"I'm glad I could help you. I absolve you of your sins....or at least the ones you thought you had committed. In the name of the father, the sun and the holy spirit."

* * *

Oliver inhaled deeply as he lit his morning cigarette. Feeling relief as the nicotine soothed the cravings in his brain. It had been a week since he and Kurt had their fight and he was in no hurry to see or talk to the man again. Luckily his heightened senses always warned him when Kurt was near. His familiar scent of incense with a hint of sulfur would waft into the air about ten seconds before he arrived in a room. It was the same with everyone. He'd be able to smell Scott's after shave or Jean's subtle perfume and be able to tell exactly when they'd be near him. And thanks to his abilities he was able to avoid Kurt and keep on avoiding him. The teleporting made it a little difficult sometimes but Oliver felt he had a handle on it.

"Can I bum one of those?"

"Huh?" Oliver pulled out of his thoughts. He looked up at the mutant in front of him. His red and black eyes making the hair of his tail stand on end. _'Like always.'_ Oliver thought.

"A cigarette."

"Sure, Remy." Oliver said handing him the pack. Remy smiled at him and Oliver's heart skipped a beat.

_'Like always.'_ he thought again. Oliver had always thought he was a strange looking mutant until he met Remy. He looked normal except for his eyes. The odd colors making his already piercing gaze all the more intense. And then there was the sheer presence of the man. It sent bolts of lightening through Oliver. Not completely different from how he felt when Kurt was around. But Oliver knew he wasn't in love with Remy. Maybe attracted to him. _'He's a Catholic too....you sure know how to pick 'em, Oli.'_ he thought as he stared at the ground.

"You runnin' low, kiddo." Remy said as he used his powers to light the end of the cigarette. "Only one mo' left." He handed the pack to Oliver.

"Eggth damn it." Oliver groaned. Remy could see there was something wrong with the young mutant. He was highly annoyed. Remy often experienced this sort of annoyance when he ran out of cigarettes. But there was sadness in his eyes too. It was like watching a downcast kitten.

"What's wrong, puss?" Remy asked. Oliver gave Remy a look. He had never liked the nickname Remy chose for him. But he ignored it.

"I'd usually ask Kurt to go and get me more but now...." He trailed off.

"Had a fallin' out wit' ol' blue, eh?" Remy asked. Oliver sank to the ground and sighed.

"Well I don't know. What do you call it when you tell your best friend you're in love with them and they reject you because you're breaking a rule of their religion." Oliver said.

"Yeesh. I'd call that a **'major fuck up'** but then I'd have to put five dollars in the swear jar." Remy said. Oliver suddenly burst into tears.

"Quel est le problème avec **moi**?" Oliver cried. Remy's brow knit together as he watched his younger team mate weep. He understood Oliver's frustration in more ways than one. "Il y a **vingt** filles qui vont à cette école. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas tomber amoureux d'l'une d'entre elles?" he asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'll probably never understand why Marie gets me going and the others don't. Figures I'd pick the one girl I can't actually touch." Remy said. "But I know something that will cheer you up."

"What?" Oliver asked. Remy promptly presented a playing card. The Ace of Hearts to be exact.

"For luck with your issues of the heart, mon ami." Remy said as he beamed a smile at Oliver. Oliver wiped the tears from his face as he took the card.

"Thanks." He said, smiling a little in return. Remy finished his cigarette and stood up.

"Oh yeah, now I remember why I came out here. The professor wants to see you."

"What for?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bind page 2

Oliver stared at himself in the mirror astonished. He almost didn't recognize himself. In fact the only thing that made him believe that the reflection was his own was the color of his eyes. They were still the right color. But everything else about him had changed. His skin had turned pale. His hair was now a yellowish blond. His hands appeared to have regular nails instead of claws. His ears were regular too. He wasn't sure he liked it.

"It's a holographic inducer. Like Kurt's. It's so you can go out in public. I noticed you were going a bit stir crazy." Xavier said as he rolled up next to Oliver. He saw the look on Oliver's face and frowned. "You look horrified."

"I just... I haven't looked like this since I was five. My mutation manifested early. My mother wasn't a mutant but my father was. And he was....unstable to say the least and I spent most of my life being dragged after him on his 'missions'." Oliver trailed off. He touched the mirror to make sure once more what he was seeing was real. "This thing makes me look like my father but I suppose it's better than nothing. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Xavier said smiling warmly. Oliver forced a smile before he looked down at the watch around his wrist. It wasn't really his style but if it allowed him to walk down the street without being killed by mutant haters then he'd sport it.

"At least now I can get my driver's license." Oliver said.

"That's the spirit." Xavier said patting Oliver on the back.

* * *

It took Remy and Rogue ten minutes to realize it was really Oliver under the hologram. He turned it off, turned it back on and then off again just so they could see it was really him. "That's amazing....the professor made this? What an odd talent for him to have." Rogue said as she took a closer look at Oliver's blond hair in it's holographic form.

"Well he built Cerebro didn't he? Holo-watches should be cake for him." Remy said. "So kid, what do you want to do first with your new _'skin'_?" he asked.

"I don't know." Oliver shrugged. "What do normal teenagers do?" he asked.

"I have no idea. I don't think any of us were ever normal when we were teenagers." Remy said. Oliver gave him a look. Remy had just turned twenty last week and he was already talking like an old man.

"Speak for yourself. I'm still nineteen." Rogue said.

"Yeah for two more weeks." Remy muttered. Rogue ignored him.

"Come on Oliver let's go into town. Go shopping. Get some take out--

"What teenage **boy** goes shopping?" Remy asked.

"Zip it." Rogue said.

"Yes ma'am." Remy smirked before he pretended to zip his lips closed. Oliver smiled at them. He had become something of a recluse since he came to the institute. And now that he could leave without the fear of being persecuted he wasn't going to turn down the offer.

"Fine. Let's go. I'd like to see what this country considers _'fashion'_." Oliver said.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he looked around the institute for Oliver. He had spent the last **week** looking for Oliver. Every time he thought he had caught up with the boy he'd find Oliver was already gone. "How does he do that when I'm the one who can teleport?" He asked himself. He decided to wait for Oliver to come to him. And the only place he knew Oliver would eventually end up, was his bedroom. "Oliver?" he knocked on the door before he opened it and peeked in. He sighed in annoyance finding it empty. Oliver had recently become such a busy body. He didn't lounge around in his usual spots. Figured when Kurt actually wanted Oliver around there was no sign of him.

The time alone only gave Kurt more instances to mull over his thoughts about the other man. He'd give it a try. If it felt weird or like the fires of **hell** were licking at his feet he'd break it off and hope Oliver still wanted to be his friend. Trial and error. It wasn't how he usually handled things but--

"X-men! Suit up and assemble in the garage. There is an emergency in town." Xavier's voice suddenly sounded in his head. It made him uneasy when the professor summoned them like that but Kurt figured it was the fastest way. He quickly changed and teleported into the garage.

"What's the trouble?" He asked.

"Sabertooth is in the city." Wolverine growled as he got into the driver seat of one of the smaller jeeps. "It should only take the three of us to handle him." Nightcrawler noticed Storm was in the car already. "Let's go." Nightcrawler hopped in and Wolverine peeled out of the garage at top speed.

* * *

"....Knew I should've grabbed some cards on the way out the door but no 'We're just going shopping, Remy. What's the worst that could happen.'." Remy said and mocked Rogue's slightly high voice. He groaned when Sabertooth kicked him clear across the street.

"Where is he!?" Sabertooth roared. He could smell the person he was looking for all over the people he had grabbed. He actually recognized them from Xavier's group of mutants. A sharp pain suddenly shot up his arm. He looked at where he was holding Rogue by her neck. She had taken her glove off and was taking his powers. He flung her away with a growl. "Don't toy with me bitch!" Something hit him in the back of the head. He turned around to find a blond, teenaged boy glaring at him.

"Leave them alone." He yelled.

"Big mistake you little--" Sabertooth cut himself off and took a moment to sniff the air. "What have you done to yourself, Oliver?" he asked as he slowly stalked toward the much smaller man.

"Oli, run!" Remy said tossing something he had managed to get his hands on and charge with his kinetic energy. Oliver jumped out of the way as it collided with Sabertooth and exploded.

"Ack!" Oliver gasped when Sabertooth lounged out of the plume of smoke the explosion created. He wrapped one large hand around Oliver's neck and hauled him off the ground.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, kitten." Sabertooth said. He eyed Oliver for a second. "You can change your appearance but you still smell the same." Sabertooth looked at his arm where Oliver was shredding it with his nails. "That tickles." Oliver's eyes rolled back as Sabertooth squeezed his throat tighter.

"Rahhh!!" Oliver suddenly snarled and brought his legs up. He kicked Sabertooth right in the face, hard enough for the man to let him go. He fell flat on his back and gasped for air.

"Little brat!" Sabertooth yelled as he raised his hand to punch Oliver. Wolverine suddenly came flying over Oliver's head and tackled Sabertooth. Oliver scrambled away and ran to see if Remy and Rogue were okay.

"Look out!" Rogue screamed. Oliver ducked just in time. Wolverine went flying over him again and slammed into Remy, sending them both to the ground.

"My business ain't with you, Runt." Sabertooth said as he ran towards them. They scrambled and Sabertooth followed Oliver. He stopped short and ducked down. He thrust his legs back as hard as he could into Sabertooth's shins. He smiled when he felt the bones break under the force. Sabertooth howled and fell to the ground. He knew that wouldn't keep him down for long. Oliver ran back to see if Wolverine was alright - he was the only one who could beat Sabertooth. Or at least knock him out long enough for them to get away. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end - his precognitive powers way of telling him something was about to happen. He ducked just as Sabertooth swiped at the back of his head. He stopped, ready to block Sabertooth's next strike. Nightcrawler was suddenly between him and Sabertooth.

"No!" Oliver gasped as Nightcrawler pushed him out the way. Sabertooth's claws slashed into Nightcrawler's side. The blow took Nightcrawler completely by surprise. Oliver could hear the crack of breaking bones over the sickening splash of blood. The force sent Nightcrawler into Oliver and both of them sprawling on to the ground. "Kurt! Oh god...." Oliver tried to stop the bleeding but there were four big slashes in his side.

"Aww....did I break your boyfriend. Wouldn't have happened if you had just come with me but--" Sabertooth's cruel gloating was cut short when Wolverine blind sided him with a punch to his temple. Sabertooth went down like a ton bricks.

"Is he out?" Rogue asked.

"Who cares. Kurt's hurt bad. We gotta get him back to the mansion, now!" Oliver said.

"We can't just leave Sabertooth here."

"I'll take care of him." Wolverine said as he hauled the massive man over his shoulder. "Get Kurt back before he bleeds to death."

* * *

Kurt felt completely wiped out. According to Jean, he suffered a _class three hemorrhage_ from his one sided run in with Sabertooth. Which meant he lost nearly 40% of his blood on the way back to the mansion. Needless to say the jeep had been ruined. But they had managed to get him back in time for a transfusion. During which he slipped into a two day coma. He woke to the sight of Jean checking his vital signs. She showed him the stitches in his side, the x-ray of his two broken ribs and told him how lucky he was that Sabertooth's claws missed any major arteries and organs.

Kurt believed it. He felt lucky. The only person to ever take Sabertooth's abuse and survive was Logan and Kurt had neither his healing ability or strength. He was starting to wish he did as he tried to get his arms to cooperate. Jean told him it would take a few days for his blood to re-circulate and his motor functions to be back to normal. "Hey." He looked up from the jell-o he was trying to eat when he heard a familiar voice.

"Oliver." He said truly surprised to see him. His mind was suddenly a jumble. He couldn't remember what he wanted to say to his young friend about their relationship.

"What were you thinking getting in the way like that?" Oliver fussed at him. His tail twitched behind him in irritation. Kurt looked like he was actually thinking.

"I don't know. I saw him going for you and before I could even think about it I was teleporting between you." Kurt answered. "I meant to just grab you and teleport away but he was too fast. But no worries, Jean said the scars won't be that bad. And my ribs should heal in a few weeks."

"I'm sorry." Oliver said.

"For what?" Kurt asked.

"For everything. For getting so upset when you rejected me. For calling Jesus as 'Jewish Trickster' and all that other stuff I said. It all seems so stupid when something like this happens." Oliver said looking down. "Je suis un abruti." he sighed shaking his head. Kurt's French was a little rusty but he was sure Oliver just called himself an idiot....or a potato. But he was going to guess, idiot.

"You're not stupid. Just frustrated....I guess. I'll be willing to understand if you are." Kurt said taking Oliver's hand. Oliver's ears went up at the gesture.

"Huh!?" he grunted. He looked at Kurt. "I don't get it. What changed?"

"My perspective on things." Kurt said. "I've had a **week** to think things over. And don't ask me if I'm sure because I know I'm not. That's why I want to give this a chance to find out if I am."

"Ok!" Oliver said happily.

"But for your sake and my sanity, let's take it slow." Kurt suggested as he rested back a little.

"Anything." Oliver said smiling.

"There's just one thing." Kurt said. "We can't um....consummate our relationship until you're eighteen."

"Why?" Oliver asked confused.

"Because it's illegal here." Kurt explained.

"Are kisses part of that law?" Oliver asked. Kurt smiled.

"I'm not sure but I won't tell if you won't." He answered. Oliver smiled and leaned over. Kurt puckered his lips but was surprised when Oliver's kiss landed on his cheek instead.

"Get some rest. We'll talk more when you're not on 'the meds'." Oliver said. He squeezed Kurt's hand affectionately before he left the room.

* * *

"God damn it." Logan growled when he spotted Oliver talking to Rogue. He really looked happy today. Too bad Logan had to go and ruin that by chewing him out about the Sabertooth incident. "Can I talk to you?" he asked Oliver. But his tone conveyed it wasn't an option to say no.

"Wow, you're in trouble." Rogue said. "I'll see you later." She offered Oliver a smile before she trotted off.

"What did I do wrong now, Logan?" Oliver asked. "Wait let me guess..." He tapped his chin with his index finger for a moment. "I....left the cap off the tooth paste again didn't I? Oh no that's not it. I....used your favorite coffee mug--

"Shut up." Logan said, already annoyed at how sarcastic Oliver was. "You know what I'm pissed about. You want to explain why Sabertooth was after you....this time."

"Why do I need to explain myself to you? You know the _deal_ between me and Sabertooth. Why do you bother to ask questions you already know the answer to." Oliver said.

"Look what happened to Kurt because of _'your deal with Sabertooth'_." Logan said.

"Kurt knew the risks when he suited up and came to the fight. He's been here two years longer than me. How many times has he been injured before the other day?"

"That's not the problem. The problem is that he was injured because of **you**." Logan said as he pointed at Oliver.

"And I'm not worth it, eh?" Oliver asked. "Why not?"

"Because what ever you get, is what you deserve." Logan answered. His glare turning icy. "I know that people don't change. You're still as much of a monster as you always were. Just like **him**."

"Then I guess that makes two of us." Oliver said as he crossed his arms.

"Hey guys." Kurt greeted them as he walked into the room. His smile disappeared when he sensed the tension between the two. It was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"Hey Babe. What are you doing out of bed?" Oliver greeted him with smile.

"Jean discharged me this morning. I've spent the last hour trying to take a shower without upsetting my stitches. They are starting to itch like crazy." Kurt answered.

"That just means they are healing." Oliver said. "Come on, let' go get something eat--

"I'm not done with you yet." Logan interrupted.

"Yes you are." Oliver said, matter of fact. "Kurt is more important to me than your little 'quest for meaning'. You wanna know why Sabertooth is after me all of a sudden go ask him."

"If I'm interrupting something important--

"You're not. We're done here." Logan growled before he stormed off.

* * *

Six months later, Logan was still holding a grudge about the whole thing. Mostly because Oliver started ignoring him. Kurt could see Logan was on the verge of smacking the snooty teen. And Oliver still hadn't told Kurt the _'deal'_ between him and Sabertooth. So while Oliver was busy playing _**'Dance Dance Sedition'**_ with Remy, Kurt went in search of Logan. He found the older man outside, smoking a cigar.

"Hey Elf." Logan greeted him when he came out on to the patio. "You need something?"

"Just information." Kurt answered as he leaned against the side of the house. Logan lifted one thick eye brow as he looked at Kurt.

"Info? Bout what?" Logan asked. Kurt usually didn't pry into things. But when the blue mutant put his hand over the scars from his fight with Sabertooth - Logan immediately knew what he wanted to know.

"Sabertooth....and Oliver." Logan sighed out thick smoke and sat down on one of the lawn chairs out there. He gestured for Kurt to sit down and get comfortable as well.

"Fifteen years ago, I found myself in Paris of all places after stowing away on a ship and then blending in with the crew. I was led there by yet another fractured memory. Turns out it was just from a mission, I never lived there or had any family there. In order to get back I took a job with a traveling performance group. That's where I met Ami Croix. She had just had a baby and most of the time I was looking after him while she preformed. The kid was a normal baby. Blond hair, blue eyes, cute little yipper. Liked the _'I got your nose'_ trick."

"......" Kurt just looked at him as he explained.

"Anyway me and Ami got along great. We were like a little family....until she told me who the kid's father was. It turns out he was a product of rape. Ami managed to put the incident behind her. After all Oliver was a great kid--

"You used to babysit Oliver!" Kurt exclaimed. "And date his mom?"

"Babysit? He was practically my son. I nearly asked Ami to marry me."

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"Weren't you listening?" Logan asked. Kurt thought for a moment.

"Did Oliver's real father came back?" He asked. "Who was it?"

"Victor."

"Sabertooth!" Kurt shrieked. "Sabertooth is Oliver's father!?"

"Yes."

"I...how....when...I don't....why....eggth, my head hurts." Kurt said as he rubbed his temples. He had given himself a headache when he screamed.

"I raised Oliver up until his fifth birthday. His mutation manifested then because his mother had him perform in one of her shows. He fell from a tight rope that didn't have a net beneath it. By the time I caught him he looked like he does now. It didn't change the way we felt about him. Unfortunately his performance caught the attention of the local paper. When Sabertooth saw it he came back for Oliver. Up until then he didn't even know Oliver existed."

"So why did Oliver go with him?" Kurt asked.

"He didn't. Sabertooth killed Ami, and after a very long fight with me he kidnapped Oliver." Logan said. "I searched for years. But I couldn't find Oliver. And then he showed up here one day out the blue. But--

"He wasn't that happy to see you. I remember that day." Kurt said. He had been showing Oliver around the mansion when they ran into Logan. The man flew into a rage and attacked him. The fight was only settled when Xavier invaded their minds and forced them to calm down.

"I don't know what Sabertooth did to that boy but I have some idea. I'm not sure if he taught Oliver to hate me or if he just gave up on me coming for him." Logan said.

"That's....tragic." Kurt said.

"Now you know."


	3. Chapter 3

Bind page 3

"Merde, that's....that's--

"Screwed up!" Rogue blurted out when Remy couldn't find the words to describe it. "You can't make stuff like this up. It's like a tragic past is a prerequisite for being a mutant."

"Being a mutant is what causes the tragic past, cher." Remy said.

"Gee, thanks." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Well at least you know why he likes you." Remy said shrugging his shoulders. They both looked at him. He obviously got something they didn't.

"Elaborate on that please." Kurt said. "Why would Sabertooth being a bad father have anything to do with Oliver liking me."

"You're the only man in his life that's treated him right." Remy said. "Well the only one he can remember. It's transference....of something like it."

"Don't listen to him Kurt. I think Oli really likes you. Just cause you're a very nice guy." Rogue said.

"What's it like being so cripplingly optimistic, hon?" Remy asked sarcastically. She glared at him. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I could just ask Oliver how he really feels." Kurt said.

"Kurt, Oliver is a seventeen year old boy who has been abused. He wouldn't know how he really feels if it was tattooed on him." Remy said.

"Since when did you become 'the know it all'?" Rogue asked. Kurt sighed when they started arguing again. Their love for each other was so evident in their bickering. When he thought about it he and Oliver never fought. What was there to fight about? Sure sometimes Oliver moved a little faster than Kurt was comfortable with but it never led to a fight. Kurt tuned back to their argument after a few minutes. "Everyone thinks differently Remy--"

"I'm gonna go." Kurt interrupted.

"Oh, see you later." Remy said, forgetting the other man was there for a minute. Kurt walked off, no particular destination in mind. He found himself teleporting into Oliver's bedroom. He got there just seconds before Oliver walked through the door. The younger mutant started a little seeing Kurt there in his room.

"Oh it's you." He sighed and closed the door behind him. "Poking through my unmentionables? Kurt you dirty old man." Oliver teased.

"I just got here, honest." Kurt said. "And you don't have unmentionables."

"Yeah yeah. I don't wear underwear. Cast me down into the pit, blah blah blah." Oliver said sarcastically. Kurt gave him a look. It was an agreement of their relationship that neither of them talked or made fun of religion when they were together. "Sorry." he apologized. "So what are you here for? Not that it's not a lovely surprise." he asked before he kissed Kurt quickly.

"I wanted to talk-- ask you about something." Kurt answered as he took a seat on Oliver's bed. Oliver's smile faded as he stood there. "I was talking to Logan and he told me....who your real father is." Oliver huffed indignantly and crossed his arms.

"I love how Logan just sees fit to go around telling my business to everyone." Oliver said sarcastically as he started to pace back and forth.

"Don't get upset. I'm the one that asked. And he knew the whole story. He--" Kurt cut himself off when Oliver stopped short and stared at him.

"He told you everything?"

"Not all the gritty details. And even some things **he** doesn't understand. And I want to." Kurt said. He grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him down to sit next to him. "If you were so close, why do you hate Logan so much. What happened?" Oliver snatched away from Kurt.

"It's because of Logan that my mother was killed. He dares blame this whole mess on me! I was only a child!" he was suddenly screaming. "Victor gave me one option. Learn to be a killer. I did what I had to, to survive. What I had to while I waited for Logan to come for me. But he never did. All he did was move on! He didn't care for me or my mother. And he wants to act all surprised that I turned out this way!"

"What way?"

"Angry." Oliver answered. "Vengeful. Not much faith in other people let alone myself." He stopped himself, let out a long sigh and buried his face in his hands. "I'm trying my hardest to put it all behind me, start fresh and be the person I want to be."

"How's that going?" Kurt asked smiling a little.

"I know I like waffles." Oliver stated simply. Kurt laughed and pulled Oliver in to a hug. Oliver sighed and returned the comforting embrace.

"It's a start, kiddo." Kurt said.

* * *

Kurt was in trouble. And he knew it. He also knew there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Oliver was falling in love with him. Logan was starting to hate him. He tried to let the situation play out. Hoping Logan and Oliver would start talking to one another instead of just glaring at each other when ever they shared the same space. But they were both too stubborn to start a conversation with each other. So Logan continued to give Oliver the hardest obstacles in the danger room. And Oliver now screamed curses at the older man instead of muttering them under his breath. At this rate they'd end up tearing each other to pieces.

Kurt didn't like seeing them so unhappy. Logan put on a tough face and drowned his heartache in booze. He hated being at odds with Oliver, Kurt could see it. No father wanted their child to look at them with such hate. And Oliver's hate wouldn't go away until Logan explained why he abandoned him. But until Oliver asked, Logan's lips were sealed. "This is unbearable." Kurt sighed to himself.

"Hey Bleu." Oliver sang. Kurt looked down from where he sat in his usual tree. It was becoming harder to hide in. Fall brought surprisingly low temperatures that year. The leaves had turned orange and brown and every breeze that blew by took more leaves with it. "Come for a walk with me?" he asked. Kurt just teleported down and smiled a little when Oliver yelped in surprise. After a moment Oliver looped his arm in Kurt's and they started walking. One of their favorite paths took them through the woods that surrounded the institute. "You look pensive....what were you thinking about?" Oliver asked after a while.

"You." Kurt answered truthfully.

"Uh-oh. Is my trial run over?" Oliver asked as he let go of Kurt.

"Huh?"

"You said....when we started _'this'_ you'd give it time, to see if you--"

"No, that's not what I was thinking about." Kurt interrupted. Truthfully he had forgotten about that months ago. He'd start out thinking about his relationship with Oliver but his mind would wander to Oliver's relationship with Logan. "I was thinking about you and Logan." Oliver made a face at the mention of the other man.

"There is no 'me and Logan'." Oliver said.

"Yes there is--

"Kurt, I'm not worried about that right now. You've kept me at arms length for seven months now. I can't keep going on like this. Every other day I'm worried that you'll tell me it's over." Oliver said.

_'Crap.'_Kurt thought. He had spent so much time in other people's business he forgot to handle his own. He hadn't exactly been going through the motions with Oliver. They **had** progressed. Kurt had even let Oliver stay the night in his room a few times a week. Oliver had recently gotten a roommate at the institute and apparently they didn't get along. Kurt had met him, he was somewhat of a homophobe. "Oliver--

"Do you love me or not?" Oliver asked point blank. Kurt was taken back by the question and he must've taken too long to answer because Oliver sighed and looked down. "I guess not."

"No, it's not that. I just haven't had a lot of time to **think** about it."

"**Seven** months!" Oliver reminded him. "And you **don't** decide if you love someone with your head."

"Right and I'm sorry. With X-men training, this thing with Logan and everything else....." Kurt trailed off. He knew his excuses were lame. "I care for you a **great** deal, Oliver."

"It's better than nothing." Oliver said but he was still pouting. Kurt smiled as he cupped Oliver's face in his hands. He made Oliver look at him.

"Can my actions speak for me?" Kurt asked.

"I suppose." Oliver answered. He tilted his head to the side a little when Kurt kissed him. It was gentle and sweet and filled with so much love that it made Oliver not care if Kurt ever said it out loud. He felt it there in his kiss and the way that Kurt held him. Kurt slid his hands down Oliver's arms and embraced him gently. The chilly weather ceased to phase them as the kiss became heated. Oliver opened his lips to let Kurt's tongue in and moaned softly as he slid his own against it. Oliver's hands found their way under Kurt's sweater. He caressed Kurt's soft, fuzz covered back before he moved his hands to the front. When his nails scratched over the scars on Kurt's side the older mutant twitched and pulled away from the kiss for a moment. "Did that hurt? I'm sorry."

"No. The skin is a little sensitive. Just be careful." Kurt answered before he went back to their kiss. That was the type of progression he had been thinking about. Months ago he would never allow Oliver to touch him that way. Eventually they'd move below the belt. _'Is that what you want?'_ His mind suddenly cut in. _'The farther you take this the harder it will be to end it.....who wants to end it?' _

"Ahem!" They both pulled away when someone intruded upon their moment.

"Logan." Kurt said breathlessly. Oliver pulled away from Kurt and crossed his arms.

"We're busy. Do you mind?" Oliver asked. Logan glared at him.

"Yeah I do." Logan said. "I need to talk to you."

"No." Oliver said point blank.

"It ain't optional." Logan said before he looked at Kurt. "Alone."

"Oh, right. I'll be back at the mansion, Oli." Kurt said. He gave Oliver a peck on the cheek. "Please try to be civil." he pleaded before he teleported away.

* * *

Kurt tried not to glare as he walked down the hall to the kitchen. Oliver had not come back to the mansion last night. Saying good night had become a regular thing for them seeing how they weren't allowed to stay in the same room yet. And according to Oliver's roommate: The cat dude wasn't back yet. He entered the kitchen to find Logan, finishing off what was once a gallon of water.

"How do you do that without succumbing to water poisoning?" Kurt asked. Logan just puffed out his chest and made a muscle on his arm.

"I have a lot more places it can go. Plus I'm all dried out anyway." Logan said.

"Big night of hitting the bottle." Kurt said almost disapprovingly. He wasn't opposed to having a nice buzz ever now and then. But Logan was nearly an alcoholic. Kurt supposed if he had the nightmares Logan had he'd be ready to knock back a few. He often wondered how much it took to get Logan drunk, with his extremely high metabolism and all.

"Hey, kiddo. You gotta **eat** and **drink** something to feel better." Logan called. Kurt almost didn't recognize the boy slumped over on the breakfast table. But when he groaned and lifted his head from his arms Kurt realized the disheveled boy was Oliver.

"My god. What happened?" Kurt asked as he rushed over to see if Oliver was alright.

"I wouldn't get too close. He's pretty hung over." Logan warned.

"You took a seventeen year old, out drinking!?" Kurt asked.

"Pas aussi fort...." Oliver groaned.

"He hasn't spoken English in seven hours." Logan laughed. "Plus he assured me the legal drinking age in Paris was **sixteen**."

"Ma tte." Oliver whined. Logan looked through the cabinets in the kitchen until he found where they kept the pain killers and pancake mix.

"Take two of those." Logan said as he put the bottle of Tylenol down in front of Oliver.

"Why did you take him out drinking?" Kurt asked as he forced himself to calm down.

"Well we started out screaming at each other in the woods. Things were said, faces were slapped, tears were shed, and souls were laid bare. Then we celebrated." Logan explained as he prepared the pancake batter. "He's still an uppity little bastard that pisses me off...."

"Vous tes un velu, rustre, claude." Oliver growled as he tried to open the aspirin bottle. Kurt took it and opened it for him. Oliver shook out two and swallowed them one at a time.

"But we have come to terms." Logan said as he poured the batter into the pan. Kurt just stared at Logan for a moment as he cooked.

"So just like that?" Kurt asked. "No more fighting? No more swearing? No more trying to kill each other?"

"Oh no. We'll still do that. We just understand each other now." Logan said.

"Donnez-moi la nourriture!" Oliver demanded. Logan put the plate of pancakes down in front of him along with the syrup.

"Bon appetite." Logan said and handed him a fork.

* * *

Kurt looked up when Oliver came stumbling into his room. He laughed as he fell and caught himself on the handle to the door. "Good night, kid." Logan called as he continued down the hall to his room. Kurt lifted an eye brow before he teleported to catch up with Logan.

"You took him drinking again?" Kurt asked. This had been going on for about two weeks now. Every other day Logan and Oliver would disappear after dinner and not be seen again until the sun rose. At which point someone might see them stumbling in the house, drunk as skunks. They'd slink to Logan's room and hide out until they were sober - nearly sleeping for twelve hours to do so. Xavier would start to notice soon that Oliver was missing from the literature class he took with the older man. And eventually Logan's martial arts students would question where their instructor was.

"Just look how happy it makes him." Logan said. Despite his high metabolism he was drunk too. Kurt could hear it in his voice and see it as he swayed slightly.

"I wanted you to make up with Oliver so you could be the father figure he needed. Not the drunken frat buddy who is going to kill him with alcohol." Kurt fumed. His angry glare seem to make Logan sober up slightly. "And why didn't you take him to **his** room?" He had taken care of Oliver when he was drunk before. English and French came out in a jumbled mess of barely recognizable speech from the boy's mouth - among other things.

"That little, rat, bastard room mate of his would totally squeal to the professor if Oliver showed up drunk. We'd all end up in rehab." Logan said as he attempted to straighten out his rumpled clothing.

"God forbid." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Besides, he said he wanted to stay with **you** so....yeah.....**night**." Logan said before he wobbled into his room.

"Kurt....cher...." Oliver sang as he laid of the floor. "La salle tourne." He giggled. Kurt bit his lip to keep from swearing. He walked down the hall to Remy's bedroom. He knocked on the door twice before the somewhat cranky Cajun answered. He squinted at Kurt for a second before his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the hallway.

"Kurt? It's 4 a.m." Remy said.

"I know. I'm sorry. But I really need your help." Kurt pleaded. Remy pulled on a bathrobe before he followed Kurt back to his room.

"Yo ho ho, et une bouteille de rhum." Oliver sang as they dragged him into Kurt's room and closed the door. Remy looked after Oliver while Kurt teleported down to the kitchen for a few essentials. "Thank you Remy. I could never handle him on my own. I needed a translator and I know you and Oliver are friends." Kurt said once he returned.

"Apparently we're not that close if he's going out and getting **smashed** without me." Remy said as he kept Oliver from swaying or falling over.

"Logan's form of _'bonding'_ with his _'son'_." Kurt snorted as he opened a bottled water. He held it up to Oliver and the younger mutant groaned.

"Je ne le veux pas." Oliver whined as he pushed it away.

"He doesn't want it." Remy said. Kurt sighed and offered it to him again.

"You have to." Kurt said. Oliver took a few sips before he pushed it away.

"Je veux baiser. Je veux que vous me touchiez. Je veux avoir le sexe." Oliver said as he crawled closer to Kurt. Remy laughed as he tried to hold Oliver back.

"What? What did he say?" Kurt asked.

"Seems being drunk makes our little Oliver horny." Remy said. He suppressed his laugh and gave Kurt the most sympathetic look he could muster when Kurt blushed like a beet.

"-moi." Oliver said as he clung to Kurt.

"He wants a kiss." Remy said. Kurt tried not to make a face as Oliver got closer. From five feet away he smelt like gin and vodka.

"No, Oliver. Just drink the water and then we'll put you to bed." Kurt said. He held Oliver by the arms.

"Voulez-vous un travail de coup?" Oliver asked before he let out an odd sounding hiccup.

"Oh my. Oliver you're naughty." Remy chuckled.

"What did he say? Oliver are you okay?" Kurt asked as he held Oliver up. He seemed to be nose diving into his lap.

"Je vais tre malade....." Oliver said.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Watch out he's gonna be si--" Remy tried to warn him but Oliver's stomach was faster.

"Blu-eck--" With a sickening lurch Oliver threw up in Kurt's lap.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Bind page 4

"You are all in very serious trouble." Xavier said as he glared at the five people in front of him. His stare lingered on Oliver. "Very serious indeed." He looked down at the papers on his desk. "Where do I even begin?"

"Dude, can you begin with why I'm even here?" Oliver's roommate asked. They all looked at him. He looked at them. "I think I'd sleep better at night **not** knowing the freaky shit that goes on between the two furries, the bear and the twink." Remy raised an eye brow when he realized he was the twink. He hadn't been called that since he was fifteen.

"You know a lot of the lingo for a homophobe, Brian." Oliver said, his eyes narrowing at the seemingly normal boy.

"Know thine enemy, dude." He said.

"Who the hell is this little fucker?" Logan asked. His temper already at the boiling point. "Seriously, kid who gives a shit what you think. Snitchin' little bitch--

"Logan that's enough!" Xavier barked at him. "Not another word unless I ask for it." Logan lifted an eye brow at the older man. "Now, Oliver since this whole....debacle seems to be revolving around you how about you explain it."

"I...I'm not entirely sure what you want to hear." Oliver said.

"I want you to explain why you've been going out and getting drunk with Logan for the past three weeks. Why you've been ducking your chores and responsibilities to smoke your cigarettes with Remy. And why you think there is nothing wrong with you having a sexual relationship with a teacher thirteen years your senior." Xavier said.

"In our defense it isn't sexual." Kurt spoke up. Xavier looked at him, waiting for Kurt to convince him it was the truth. "Oliver is not eighteen yet." A point that did not help the argument for drinking and smoking. "And I'm not exactly comfortable with our relationship because of....my religion. In light of all of this I'm seriously reconsidering this whole thing." Xavier scanned Kurt's mind quickly and found it was the truth he spoke. Xavier kept himself from smiling. Kurt was a very trustworthy man despite his mischievous lapses in judgment. Taking advantage of minors wasn't his style in any form or fashion. Unfortunately that didn't absolve him of the things he had allowed Oliver to do. The older mutants were supposed to keep the younger ones in line.

"Kurt, don't...." Oliver pleaded as he reached for the other man. Kurt moved away from his touch.

"Thank you Kurt but it seems your moral values have had no effect on Oliver's delinquency." Xavier said. He looked at Oliver and scanned his mind, or at least tried to. It was a jumble of shame and guilt. Anger and pain. Not so different from that of a normal teenagers thoughts. But Xavier saw phantoms in Oliver's mind that he had only encountered once before - in Logan. The boy had done truly horrible things in his past and--

"Stop it!!" Oliver suddenly screamed and grabbed his head. "Why do you....why do you think I can't feel you in my head! Stop making me remember!"

"Oliver...."

"You think it's easy. When you do that you bring all those horrible things to the surface and I can feel them. Feel the blood soaking into my skin and smell the dead bodies! It takes so long to get the blood off. Once it's there you smell it forever. It never comes off! **Never!**" Oliver said as he grabbed fistfuls of his own hair.

"Oliver, please...." Xavier said.

"Get out of my mind! Stop trying to control me!" He screamed as he slammed his hands down on Xavier's desk. The telepath didn't even flinch. Logan grabbed him in an attempt to keep him from hurting himself or anyone else. "It's so easy for you to see. For you to just pick through them like a fucking photo album!"

"I'm sorry Oliver. I'm just trying to understand." Xavier said as he stopped his probing.

"I will tell you what I want you to know, so you can understand. Stay **out** of my **fucking** head." Oliver growled. Xavier raised a single finger in warning.

"Watch it." He said sternly. He could let a slip of the tongue slide in anger. "You are on ice so thin you're already in the water." Oliver just glared at the man. What could he really do? Truthfully Oliver was curious to see what Xavier did to a student when they misbehaved and had no parents to be sent back to.

"Fine." He said. "But Remy and Brian have nothing to do with any of this. Remy is just my friend, he hasn't influenced my _'bad behavior'_. And Brian is just some random kid unfortunately placed in my room."

"Shit, I'll say." Brian muttered. Xavier looked at them for a moment.

"Be that as it may, I'm still going to require that you all see a psychiatrist. She's a close friend of mine. All sessions will be in house and I will not render any punishment until I get assessments from her." Xavier said before he went about writing something down on the large calendar on his desk. "That's it." They all turned and left his office.

"Kurt--" Oliver was cut short when the man simply teleported away. Brian pushed past him.

"Thanks for screwing me over." He said before he gave Oliver the finger.

"Thanks for trying to get me out of it, mon ami." Remy said as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He offered Oliver one who all too gladly took it.

"Great, that's really gonna help the progression of things here." Logan said sarcastically.

"Oh and being friends with you really paid off." Oliver snorted as he rolled his eyes.

"You never told me you were a light weight, kid." Logan said. "I didn't tell you to keep drinking. I didn't make you puke on Kurt. If you hadn't, he wouldn't have totally lost it and screamed so loud he woke up the whole school."

"Oh yeah, right. It's everyone's fault but Logan's. Abruti...." Oliver said before he let Remy light his cigarette.

"Rogue's not gone-be to happy bout this." Remy sighed out smoke.

"Least she's still talking to you. I think I just drove Kurt back to the monastery." Oliver said. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. "Pourquoi sommes-nous stupides?" he sighed.

"What?" Logan asked, barely understanding a word of what Oliver just said.

"There, there ami." Remy said as he patted Oliver on the head. "Tout sera bien."

* * *

**Brian Bushwick**

"So, Brian. What seems to be the problem between you and Oliver?" Dr. Sarah Donovan was a brilliant physiatrist. Some of her skill came from her degrees in the subject. Sometimes she attributed her success to the fact that her patients actually liked her. She didn't write down anything while she talked to them and her undivided attention served to help her better pin point problems. She recorded her sessions and reviewed them at least twice afterwards to make sure she could properly diagnose problems and come up with helpful solutions. Plus she had been told that her voice is very comforting, and down to earth. Her soft brown eyes didn't make judgments and she made sure to always wear blue to make sure she didn't come off as intimidating.

"He's a queer. The first time we met he gave me attitude cause I walked in on him and that blue guy making out." Brian answered. "We don't share any common interests. We don't have any common friends or hobbies. We don't even speak the same language for Christ's sake!"

"Do you ever think Oliver might think the same things about you?" Sarah asked.

"I don't make out with other guys."

"No, but do you think it's easy for him to explain anything to you with the language barrier and all the other walls you put up just because of his sexual orientation. If I'm not mistaken this school is supposed to spread the meaning of tolerance."

"For mutants. And even that freaks me out. I can control water, even breathe it. He looks like something out of a bad **horror** movie. He freaks me ** out**." Brian said. "Plus it doesn't help that he's a total asshole. He curses at me in what ever language he's speaking. And when I do something that pisses him off he just **stares** at me. Just stares and stares for god only knows how long before he just leaves the room. The guy is a total **freak**." He ranted. Sarah nodded. She didn't need to listen to Brian's tape again. She could hear it right away that the boy was scared. He was sent to the institute, put out of his comfort zone and seemingly harassed by someone who's appearance frightened him.

"I gonna tell Xavier to place you in a different room than Oliver's. From what Charles has told me it seems that Oliver is already unbalanced. And having a roommate in his face all the time is not the best solution." Sarah said as she took out a note pad and wrote something down quickly. Brian sighed heavily.

"Lady, you're the best." He said.

* * *

**Remy Lebeau**

"Is Oliver a main stress point for you, Mr. Lebeau?" Sarah asked. She tried to ignore Remy's intensely sensual gaze and crossed her legs. Something told her she should've worn a pants suit that day but she decided on a knee length skirt instead. She could tell by the way Remy carried himself that he was a 'lady's man' and that he prided himself on it.

"Call me Remy, cher." He said as he flashed a smile. She lifted an eye brow for a moment before she continued.

"Remy...." She said and waited for him answer the question.

"No, Oliver is a good kid. Or at least he tries to be. Seems his decision making skills need a little tuning. But boys will be boys I suppose. Can't say I was too careful at that age either." Remy answered.

"How did you meet Oliver?" Sarah asked.

"Through Rogue. She was friends with him first. And one day I was outside smoking and he slid up beside me, asked me to spare a cigarette and the rest is history. He corrects my grammar when I speak Creole. I taught him to count cards. Rogue keeps most of our bad habits in check though. We argue sometimes but they love it." Remy said.

"What do you think of his relationship with um.... Mr. Wagner." she had to look at her note pad to remember his name.

"What am I suppose to think. Growing up Catholic don' give me much of an opinion on the matter. It's wrong but Kurt makes Oli happy." Remy said. "I actually had hope for them. They cute together when they not drooling on each other. Kurt's a **good** guy. I thought he'd be **good** for Oli. The way he looks he don't get many friends The kid gets lonely."

"Have you ever been persecuted against because of your eyes?" She asked seeing how it was the only physical evidence Remy was a mutant.

"You like them, cher?" He asked and made sure she was looking at him before he winked. She gave him a look that told him she wasn't buying what he was selling. He shrugged. "Most of the time, yeah. But I can't change them. I like them now. They pull together my look, don't you think?" He ran his hand through his shoulder length hair and smiled. She had to force herself to look away from him this time. And when she listened to the tape again later she shivered when she heard his voice. With mutants and their abilities you could never be too careful. But Remy was not a threat to Oliver's well being or anyone else's. In fact his upbeat outlook on life would be good for **anyone** with the blues.

"Oliver more than likely treasures you and Rogue's friendship more than you know. When you look at him you don't see his mutation anymore. You see a human being and that's good. It will make him feel better to have you around. Your similar languages will help bridge the gap of isolation he feels because of it. Try to cut back on the bad habits you teach him though knowing them will help him when making better judgments."

"You're good." Remy said.

"I try." she said smiling.

* * *

**Logan**

".....he was my boy. I loved him and his mother. I didn't want to abandon him I had no choice. I couldn't find him. Every lead I got led to more dead ends and more pain. I'm ashamed to admit that after ten years I gave up. I actually hoped for a while that....that Sabertooth had killed him - that he hadn't spent all that time with that monster." Logan said. He was hunched over in the arm chair. Elbows resting on his knees. Sarah could see all the pain reflecting in his down cast eyes. For a moment she thought he was actually going to cry when he paused for more than two minutes.

"What happened when he showed up here?" Sarah asked. Logan sat back, throwing one arm over the rest.

"I almost couldn't believe it when he walked up with Kurt. I was so happy to see him but before I could get all teary eyed he attacked me. Called me every curse word in the book and probably made some up. I didn't understand why he was so angry and he wouldn't speak to me. So I began to get angry at him. His attitude towards me became down right poisonous. I hated him because he hated me." Logan explained. "If he wanted to be a little shit head and not listen then so be it."

"What happened recently?" Sarah asked. "Charles told me you started....taking him out drinking." She looked up from her notepad and gave Logan a quizzical look.

"I finally confronted him one night. I let him scream at me for hours, just let him get all the hurt and anger out. Then I let mine out. But afterwards everything was still so raw and the only way I know how to take the edge off is to either **fuck** something or **drink** something. We couldn't find any pussy so we split a bottle of Cuervo Black and a six pack of Millers. Not my best decision I'll admit that." He laughed a little. "But it made it easier to be around him and not feel the guilt. Not feel so god damn sorry for not being there for him."

"So, Sabertooth....Victor had been abusing him?" Sarah asked.

"In what way you'll have to ask Oliver but whatever he did, it ate the kid alive. Victor is a monster. No feelings. No soul. No conscience, nothing. Can you imagine what it was like for the kid to see the blood lines he came from. To be forced to embrace it to survive. I only get fragments of the monster I used to be and I'm damn grateful I don't know everything."

"It seems like Oliver really wants to have you back in his life--

"But after ten years of Victor telling him I don't care--"

"Has filled him with anger and the fear of being hurt again. His relationship with Mr. Wagner is becoming clearer to me. He was nice to Oliver, they share a common mutation. Even though there is a language barrier they found a way through it. I'm not saying Oliver's love for Kurt is directly caused by the neglect and abuse he's suffered from the other men in his life but Kurt gives him security and comfort. I believe **you** can give that to him as well."

"How?" Logan asked, truly interested in the answer.

"Start treating him as if he really is your child. He's seventeen. He may think he knows everything but he doesn't. Show him that. The drinking has to stop. Don't be afraid to tell him when you're proud of him or disappointed. Take an interest in his life and make sure he takes an interest in yours. Tell me, do you know his favorite color?" she asked.

"Umm.....no." Logan answered truthfully.

"Does he know yours?" She asked.

"No."

"Well start there and I promise the rest will be easy. Tell him about all the things a father would. Drugs, alcohol, sex, love. But take it slow. My sessions with him have not started to turn around yet. I think this will help."

"Right....thanks." Logan said before he got up and left. He walked down the hall wondering how he would explain those things to Oliver when he couldn't even get it right most of the time.

* * *

**Kurt Wagner**

"I have changed everything for him. Not allowed myself to embrace what I know because **he** doesn't believe. Risking my **life** to save him. Risking my very **soul** to make him happy and it's **never** enough." Kurt said. "I just can't do it anymore."

"Have you tried to share your religion with Oliver?" Sarah asked as she spared a glance down at her notes. _'Catholicism....oh crap.' _she thought.

"He called Jesus a Jewish trickster." Kurt said bitterly. "I've stooped to hiding my cross in my pocket just so he wouldn't come across it when we....look it doesn't matter." He ran his hand over the simply gold crucifix around his neck for a moment.

"Why were you willing to make such sacrifices for him?" Sarah asked. "Why endanger your life, your soul? Why for Oliver and no one else?"

"I....I don't know. I still don't know why I did it. Loneliness? Three years of the vow of **chastity** coming back to bite me in the ass. Turns out that wasn't even real." Kurt said.

"Do you think it could possibly be that you actually love him?" She asked.

"No." He answered quickly. He was rushing the session, hoping that if he answered enough questions she'd tell him he could go. Sarah watched him for a moment. He was aggravated today. His tail flicked back and forth on it's own.

"You told me two days ago that you started your romantic relationship with Oliver shortly after your run in with his father: Sabertooth." Kurt tensed and unconsciously put his hand over where the scars were under his shirt. "Could the trauma of the accident have impaired your judgment?" She asked.

"No. I was off the strong pain killers by the time he came to visit me. I had thought of him all week before I was injured. He sounded so sure of himself when he was telling me how he felt that night the week before. I went to his room to tell him how I felt when Sabertooth showed up in the city." He mulled over what he remembered. "Everything was so pure then. I felt true contentment when I was around him."

"What changed?" Sarah asked already guessing the answered.

"Things between him and Logan got worse. They were at each other's throats everyday. He repressed his feelings and they came out in bad ways. He wanted to move faster. He was using me as a distraction and what's worst I was letting him." Kurt said. "A true temptation of the devil he has been." He muttered.

"Have you been talking to him at all?" Sarah asked.

"No. I went cold turkey.....and it is killing me. I miss him so much I was actually in physical pain the other day. But then I realized I was gripping my own chest - where my cross used to be.....so I prayed."

"Did it work?" She asked, truly curious.

"Yes and no." Kurt said as he touched the cross again. "I'm still angry at myself and him."

"When he got sick on you, was that the breaking point?"

"In a way yes. I knew he needed help but I also knew the help he needed was not going to come from me. I am **not** the man he needs in his life."

"Are you talking about **God** or **Logan**?" She asked.

"Who ever it takes." Kurt sighed.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Bind page 5

**Oliver Croix**

It took Sarah three months to get all her sessions with Oliver organized. As usual she listened to them twice to make sure she heard them right. She heard a child alone in a world that hated his kind. A teenager with few close friends. And a man in need of love. It was hard not to feel for Oliver. But at the same time he had to get a grip. The past could not be changed. All damage done was not permanent. She went down a checklist she had made during her other sessions. She got Brian reassigned to another room. Xavier took Oliver off the active roster for the X-men so that meant no combat training unless he voluntarily showed up for it. This gave him more free time to spend with the good influences in his life, Rogue and Remy. And even though they were still on active duty they still had time for him. He and Logan started going out for ice cream instead of tequila shots, which they both thought was lame but progress wasn't always fun.

That just left Kurt. Sarah was good but she wasn't a miracle worker. Kurt didn't seem to want to continue his relationship with Oliver, which was a shame because he cared deeply Oliver. It had come out in his voice during a session. He hadn't been aggravated or apprehensive as he talked about the first time he let Oliver stay in his room over night. Apparently Kurt stayed up half the night talking to Oliver and the other half was spent watching the younger man sleep. Lost in deep contemplation over where their relationship was headed. And that's when Kurt hit the metaphorical wall. And Sarah knew that's where Kurt's feelings had trouble making it past his religious beliefs. Her advice to Kurt was to give Oliver a second try. And if he still couldn't decided then it wasn't meant to be. She hoped that by the end of everything they would still at least be friends. With her analysis of the _'situation'_ that **was** Oliver Croix - almost completely resolved she gave her findings and suggestions to Xavier for his approval, packed up her tape recorder and her note pad and bid them all good bye.

* * *

"I hate this." Kurt looked up from what he was doing - which was basically picking at his breakfast - when Oliver said something. They had started spending time together in an attempt to put things back on track. Unfortunately neither one knew if it was working. They mostly just picked a place and sat together, barely saying anything or even looking at each other.

"What?"

"**This**." Oliver gestured around. "It feels so forced. Like it's a lie. We're not the way we used to be. We won't ever be again because of me. I feel worse than before."

"Haven't you been taking the anxiety pills?" Kurt asked. He looked at the three bottles of pills that sat next to Oliver's glass of orange juice. All of which he hadn't touched since he sat down. They were both out of sorts. Food had been one of the things they bonded over. They once had a six hour conversation about pancakes. But now it was like they couldn't talk to each other about anything.

"They give me dry mouth. And I shouldn't have to take pills to feel....**right**. I shouldn't have to drug myself to be able to sit next to you and not feel like a pile of shit. Merde!" he sighed as he began to look through his pockets for a cigarette. "I hate the pills, hate the abstinence. I fucking hate nicotine patches and the mother fucker who came up with them! Cause they are **not** the same as smoking a cigarette. Not even close. Not unless I roll up the fucking box and smoke it." Kurt could see why Dr. Donovan had prescribed anti anxiety medication. "I feel worse than before Dr. Donovan came."

"Why's that?" Kurt asked.

"Because now there is one more person out there that knows my secrets and I **don't** like it. What I **did** like was keeping it to myself. Therapy is shit!" Oliver said. He gave up on finding a cigarette. He knew he was out. Kurt just looked at him for a moment. It was true that Oliver was more on edge then he used to be. But even keeping it inside would've eventually led to a break down. They needed a release. An outlet for all their pent up energy. Something to take their minds off everything, if only for a few hours. Pills and cigarettes weren't the answer. Sex would only become a vice and eventually unfulfilling. Plus they were still on their age probation.

"Come on." Kurt said as he got up. He took his plate and Oliver's to the sink before he grabbed Oliver and pulled him after him.

"Where are we going?" Oliver asked as Kurt pulled him through the mansion. Christmas was three weeks away. The students had decorated the mansion with pine, lights, ribbons and bells. Several different cultures and beliefs were immersed together. Blue and white lights were joined with red and green. There was a Star of David on the top of the Christmas tree and several African art ornaments hanging off it as well. They all went by in a blur as Kurt hurried them down to the gym.

"Well?" Kurt asked.

"Well what? It's the gym. I've seen it a million times." Oliver said.

"How long has it been since you've been in here?" Kurt asked as he took off his image inducer.

"Well....a while I guess. Why? Have I gotten fat?" Oliver asked. He looked down as Kurt slid his holo-watch off his wrist.

"No that's not it. We used to come in here everyday. Sometimes all day." Kurt said. "It used to be great, do you remember?"

"Yeah." Oliver said as he walked over to the balance beam. "You thinking this could be our **real** therapy?" he asked. "No reliving past horrors or giving up things you love."

"Sounds good to me." Kurt said. "I want to show you something."

"What?"

"Look up." Kurt answered. Oliver glanced up and his jaw dropped when he saw the trapeze that had been set up in the room.

"I didn't even notice the ceilings went so high." Oliver said. Kurt laughed. Oliver's 'blond' moments were always hilarious.

"Come on." Kurt pulled him towards the ladder. Oliver dug his heels into the floor.

"No way!" Oliver protested. Before he could say anything else Kurt teleported them to the platform on the top of the ladder. "Ah!!" Oliver yelped and clung to him.

"Didn't you do trapeze with your performance group?" Kurt asked as he took hold of the bar.

"We did **Static** trapeze! The bar stood still and it wasn't up so high." Oliver said.

"Well I'll teach you. It's not hard." Kurt said. He let go of Oliver and swung out on the bar. Oliver watched Kurt flip to the second bar with practiced precession and flinched out of the way when the first bar swung back his way. "Grab it." Kurt called to him as he swing back and forth. Oliver did what he was told when the bar came back a second time. He looked down and-- "Don't look down. Just look at me." Oliver gasped when Kurt easily pulled his legs up and hooked his knees over the bar. He let go and hung upside down. "When I start my return from the other platform I want you to swing out you me."

"Are you crazy!?" Oliver shrieked as he looked down again. "I'll **fall**. What if I **fall**?"

"You **won't**. I'll **catch** you." Kurt assured him. There was a net below them, just in case. But Kurt knew it would be more comforting for Oliver to hear that he would catch him. "When you feel your direction switch I want you to let go and keep your arms out."

"Kurt....I can't."

"Don't worry. There is **no** life and death situation here." Kurt said. Oliver was visibly shaking as he took the bar with both hands.

"I'm scared." Oliver admitted.

"First step....always the hardest." Kurt said. "Don't look down. Just watch me." he repeated. Oliver took a deep breath but it didn't help the anxiety attack that was welling up in him. He looked at Kurt as he swung back and forth. When Kurt reached the other platform Oliver's feet propelled him off his own landing. The whole thing seemed to happen in slow motion. Oliver saw Kurt getting closer and let go. They got closer and for a moment Oliver thought he was going to do it but Kurt swung away before he could get to him and Oliver plummeted to the net.

"Ah!" Oliver yelped when he landed in it. It bounced him up twice before he finally lost momentum. When Kurt dropped down beside him he shrieked. "Mon dieu. Je tremble!"

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked as he crawled over to Oliver, who was trying - but failing -to get out of the net. "You should have seen the look on your face when you fell. I wish I had a camera." He laughed. Oliver glared at him.

"I was frightened and you think it is funny!" He huffed. Kurt grabbed his ankle and pulled him back. Oliver glared at Kurt as he smiled down at him.

"The important thing is that you did it and you're alright." He said. Oliver looked at him for a moment. He hadn't seen Kurt smile like that in a long time. Oliver laid back in the net and huffed again. He was still out of breath from the whole thing. It felt like he hadn't taken one since Kurt teleported them to the top of the ladder. "Everyone falls. You'll get the hang of it.....you ok?" he asked.

"My heart feels like it's trying to escape my chest. Can't you hear it from there?" Oliver asked. Kurt felt a bolt run through him. Something he hadn't felt in months. Something pure and exhilarating. Mischievous thoughts raced through his head as he put his ear to Oliver's chest. His heart was going a mile a minute. He heard Oliver's breathing hitch for a second.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Kurt asked as he glanced up at Oliver. "Like coming back to life after feeling dead for so long."

"It reminds me of only one other thing. Something that jump starts my heart and ignites every nerve in me." Oliver said. Kurt was curious now. His tail swaying behind him as he gripped the net and pushed himself up so he could see Oliver's face.

"And what's that?" Kurt asked. Oliver slid his hands up Kurt's arms and rested them on his bicep. He smirked feeling the muscles beneath his hands go taunt.

"Kissing you." Oliver said. His eyes sliding to sly along with his lips. The only difference this time was that Kurt shared his expression. Golden pupil-less eyes half lid as he leaned down and brushed his lips across Oliver's. When Oliver leaned up Kurt pulled back a little. A tease that made Oliver mewl and grip his arms a little tighter. Kurt gave him what he wanted and kissed Oliver the way he used to. Tentatively running his tongue over Oliver's. Exploring his sweet mouth before he devoured it with more ardent strokes of his tongue. "Mm...." Oliver arched off the net and Kurt pushed his body down to meet him. It was a little difficult to do in the buoyant mesh they laid in but what Oliver couldn't touch with his body he roamed over with his hands. He eventually settled one hand in Kurt's soft hair and the other along the small of his back. "Ah!" he suddenly yelped when something jabbed him from below. They broke the kiss and looked down.

There stood Logan, in a gi, wooden practice sword in his hand and what he used to poke Oliver through the net. Accompanying Logan were about fourteen students, each wearing similar gi. Some of which were either blushing of suppressing their giggles upon finding the two in such a compromising position. Kurt completely forgot there were classes scheduled today.

"This is _Intermediate Kendo_, Kurt. **Not** _Liberal Sex-ed_." Logan said. The students chuckled at his joke. His tone was stern but he had a smile on his face.

"Does the holiday break start **next** week?" Kurt asked, not moving from his position on top of Oliver. Logan nodded. "We're celebrating too early, darling." He said to Oliver. He shrugged.

"Honest mistake." Oliver said.

"I see you're making use of the trapeze Xavier got you." Logan said.

"I **love** it." Kurt said and smirked. Logan rolled his eyes. That was enough witty repartee for one morning.

"Take note." Logan said to his students. "This is **not** the way to pass a class." He poked Oliver again. "**Bribes** are." They laughed before he herded them off to the martial arts section of the gym.

* * *

"What do you want to get him?" Rogue asked as she walked through the mall with Oliver. He had gone shopping for Christmas presents by himself, with Remy and Logan and hadn't found anything for Kurt. Everyone else one his list was already taken care of. He had purchased their gifts, wrapped them carefully and put them under the large tree at the mansion. He knew Kurt liked to 'peek'. So any night now he'd sneak down to the tree and discover Oliver hadn't gotten him anything yet. They entered one of the larger department stores and started looking around.

"Well I missed his birthday because of the therapy sessions with Dr. Donovan." Oliver said. "And he's all for Jesus so his Christmas present has to be good. Did you get him something already?" he asked.

"Gift card he can spend anywhere." Rogue answered with a shrug. "I took the easy way out."

"And for **your** special man?" Oliver asked smirking.

"The privilege of being able to speak to me." Rogue answered making a face.

"Remy went out womanizing again did he?" Oliver asked like it was an everyday occurrence. She gave him a look that asked: _'What do you think?'_ "And just incase he becomes an angel in four days?" he asked.

"A very nice, black, wool duster." She answered. Oliver gave her a smile and she just glared at him. She knew what he was thinking. "I'm **not** in love with him."

"Me thinks the lady protests **too** much." He said as he looped his arm in hers.

"What'd you get him?" Rogue asked as she smiled, unable to keep it hidden when he showed no fear of touching her clothed arm.

"Naked lady playing cards....a deck he _doesn't_ have yet." Oliver said triumphantly.

"I'll make sure they are in his hand when ever he wants to blow up something." Rogue said. "And for your papa-Logan?" Oliver suppressed his smile at her term for him.

"A very nice, very hard to find box of real Cuban cigars. To kind of grease the wheels of our _reconciliation_." Oliver answered, quite proud of himself. "You?"

"A very nice, very novel Zippo lighter - shaped like a middle finger that screams _'Fuck you'_ every time you use it." Rogue said with a smirk.

"Perfect." Oliver sang. "If only Kurt were so easy to shop for. What do you get a man that wants nothing but peace?"

"A seat at the Geneva Convention." Rogue answered with a shrug. Oliver laughed. "Does he have a bible?" she asked. Oliver gave her a look that asked: _ 'What do **you** think?'_ She sighed as he let go of her arm to look around the store. "Clothes?" Rogue asked randomly.

"Not good enough." Oliver answered as he looked through the mass produced screen tees and blue jeans. Kurt wasn't picky about his clothes so that made them unimportant to him. Oliver looked at a pair of boxer shorts with little devils on them - seriously considering it for a moment - but then decided it was kind of cruel to give to Kurt.

"Rolex?" Rogue asked.

"He doesn't like watches, they catch the fur on his wrists." Oliver said as they walked by the jewelry section.

"Maybe you should send him a subtle hint and get him a box of condoms." Rogue said. They both giggled at her joke.

"We'd end up using them to make balloon animals instead of for sex." Oliver said. It was the truth.

"So I guess getting a nipple piercing is out of the question." Rogue said as she spun a revolving carousel of earrings.

"Way out." Oliver said. He stopped suddenly making her bump into him.

"Careful, sugar." Rogue said as she put his hands on his shoulders. "What's up?" Oliver just stared into the glass case next to him. "You okay?" She looked down at what had caught his eye.

"It's perfect." He said as he smiled wide.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Bind page 6

"...This one is for Ororoe...Professor X...who's Dirk Diggler?" Scott asked as he passed out presents from under the tree. Oliver, Logan and Kurt laughed and slapped each other five when he fell for their inside joke.

"That's for you, slim." Logan said. The three of them had chipped in and gotten him some very stylish Prada frames and had Xavier outfit them with his special lenses.

"Prada. Cool beans." Scott said as he swapped them out with his old glasses. "How do I look?" he asked.

"Like someone who didn't just say 'cool beans'." Logan snorted.

"Very handsome, Dirk." Oliver said as he trotted over to Scott. He gave the older man a quick peck on the cheek. Scott blushed when he got the same treatment from Jean. They had both fashioned mistletoe to hang off their headbands and dangle just over their heads. Something Logan was going to take full advantage of later while Scott wasn't looking. Or maybe he'd make sure Scott could see him. It wasn't Christmas until you _Frenched_ someone else's girlfriend.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" Rogue suddenly exclaimed as she looked into a small, ruby jewelry box.

"Like it, cher?" Remy asked as he smirked. The look on her face was priceless. Oliver moved over to see what had cause such a reaction. Inside the box was an elegant, silver heart locket. It was already opened to reveal Remy had placed his picture inside. But it was a picture of him sticking his tongue out. If she admitted she loved it she'd never hear the end of it. So she just closed her mouth and smirked.

"I like it." She said. He took it from her and removed it from the box. He carefully fastened it around her neck and kissed her quickly. It still zapped some of his strength and he fell back into a pile of wrapping paper.

"Easy there, sailor." Rogue said. The box suddenly exploded in her hands. Oliver smiled and took the box Logan handed him. The older man was already enjoying one of his Cubans as he flicked the lighter every few minutes just to laugh at what it said.

"What's this?" Oliver asked as he unwrapped it.

"Something stupid. I should've gotten you something more meaningful but..." Logan trailed off. Oliver pulled away the paper to find a book entitled: 'Le petit Prince'. Oliver stared at it for a moment, and then he realized what it was and he started to cry. Everything seemed to stop when he did.

"What is the matter?" Xavier asked.

"Oh mon dieu. Ma mre utilise pour lire ceci moi. Comme histoire de temps de lit. J'ai perdu ma copie il y a des annes. Logan, elle est parfaite. Merci. Merci tellement!" Oliver said. He rushed to Logan hugged him.

"What just happened?" Logan asked as he hesitantly patted Oliver on the back.

"Um...he's speaking 'proper' but if I'm not mistaken his mama used to read him that book. He lost a copy of it at the _'yearly chicken stories'_. He says it's perfect, Logan. He's thanking you." Remy said as he plucked pieces of wrapping paper off his new coat.

"That's close enough." Oliver laughed. "Thanks papa-Logan."

"Marie! I swear to god if you tell anyone else about that name I'll-

"Ah ah, papa-Logan. It's Christmas." Rogue said. He pouted and used his lighter to express himself.

"In the original printing and everything..." Oliver gushed over his little book as he showed Kurt. Kurt handed him something and Oliver barely parted with his book to open it. He looked up for a moment when Jean squealed over the pair of diamond earrings Scott got for her.

"If you don't like it, I can take it back." Kurt said. "I was being precocious when I bought it." Oliver lifted the lid on the box to find a fine leather collar.

"Kurt, you kinky bastard." Remy remarked when he saw it. It did appear to be nothing but a fetish collar. Oliver took it out the box and looked at the pendent that was attached to it. One side simply had his name engraved on it. The other side read Love, Kurt with a little paw print beneath it. He laughed. "You like it?"

"I love it." Oliver said as he fastened it around his neck. Logan lifted and eye brow at the slightly possessive gift. "How does it look?"

"Very sexy." Remy gave a thumbs up. "It goes with the cat toy I got you." He dangled the rubber mouse he got for Oliver in front of his face. When Oliver had opened it earlier he shrieked and tossed it away thinking it was a real mouse. He stood on top of a chair for five minutes until Remy showed him it was fake. Oliver hissed at his friend before he handed Kurt what he got for him.

"This wasn't under the tree." Kurt said matter of fact.

"You peek. I didn't want it ruined." Oliver said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"That good, eh?" Kurt asked as he unwrapped it. "Jewelry is a hot ticket this year." he said as he opened the box. Things seemed to stop again when he stared at what was inside.

"What is it, Kurt?" Jean asked curiously. Kurt just reached in and pulled out the simply silver cross. It was half a millimeter thick and about four millimeters long. It was solid and it hung on the end of a plain silver chain. Kurt finally took his eyes off it to look at Oliver. Who just smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt." He felt a little odd as Kurt just stared at him. He looked like he was starting to hyperventilate. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Nichts ist falsch." Kurt said and shook his head. As if trying to make English come out. "Nothing...perfect. Es ist vollkommen. You are...I ...Sie sind vollkommen. Ich liebe dich." He failed. He gave up and pulled Oliver to him and kissed him, right in front of everyone. He had **never** done that before. Not intentionally. Logan had snuck up on them the times he caught them. And because of everything else Kurt had kept their more intimate moments behind closed doors.

"Oh my." Jean said curtly. She, Scott, Hank and Ororoe had to be the only ones besides a small portion of the student body that didn't know about their relationship.

"I think he likes it, Oli." Rogue said. Kurt let go of Oliver and put the cross around his neck.

"Woo! Merry Christmas movie house." Oliver said as he fanned himself with his hands. He looked at everyone when he noticed they were still staring. "Shows over people."

* * *

After Dinner, desert and hot chocolate by the fire place, everyone started to part ways. Xavier, Ororoe, Hank and Logan stayed in the living room. They started talking about the history behind decorating a pine tree for the holiday. Scott and Jean where the first ones to slink away. Then Remy seemingly disappeared from the room. Soon after Rogue yawned loudly and announced she was going to bed. Oliver lost interest in the older mutants as they talked. The last thing he actually heard was about the original Saint Nicolas. He put his head back over Kurt's arm. The older man had it around him the entire time they sat there. Alternating between making small circles on Oliver's shoulder and just resting his hand there. He looked at Kurt who was still somewhat interested in the conversation. He leaned in close and whispered.

"You wanna go fool around?" Kurt's attention was suddenly on him and not the conversation. Kurt snorted like he was trying not to laugh. The straight forwardness of Oliver's questions always made him do that. Oliver was starting to think it was some sort of technique Kurt used to stall. Oliver didn't ask again, he just lifted his eye brows.

"We're calling it a night." Kurt announced. As he got up he pulled Oliver with him.

"Hopefully in separate rooms." Logan said. Kurt and Oliver paused for a minute, looked at each other and then at Logan.

"You know us, Logan." Kurt said as he smiled. "We're **good** boys." Oliver laughed before Kurt teleported them to his bedroom.

Their make out session started out like any other. They landed on Kurt's bed and fought over who would be on top. Kurt won. Oliver gave him run for his money though. The younger mutant was more flexible and stronger but Kurt was faster. Oliver let out a little whine at his defeat and writhed beneath Kurt before the older man kissed him. Teasing pecks at first that soon turned into intense, breath stealing kisses. Oliver nearly howled his pleasure as Kurt turned his attention to his neck.

"Kurt..." Oliver sighed as he let his hands roam over his back. He tensed a little when Kurt snapped open the button on his pants. When he pulled them down Oliver gasped and grabbed Kurt's hands. "What are you doing?" he asked. Kurt stared at him for a second.

"Moving forward. I didn't know before but I'm ready for you now. I want you. I wanna show you-

"Without asking me if I'm ready yet?" Oliver interrupted.

"You're not?" Kurt asked.

"No!" Oliver said. "Can't you feel me shaking?"

"That's just anticipation." Kurt assured him as he rubbed Oliver's thighs through his jeans. "Relax, I won't hurt you."

"Have you done this before?" Oliver asked. He tensed and his tail twitched back and forth in apprehension.

"If you mean sex, then yes. If you mean with another man, then no." Kurt answered as he leaned up for a second. He reached over to his night stand and pulled open the drawer. "But the internet is an extremely helpful thing." Oliver leaned over and looked in.

"How long have you been planning this?" He asked a little horrified. Kurt thought for a minute.

"Ever since I decided to give **this** a chance." Kurt said referring to their relationship.

"I can't!" Oliver suddenly blurted out and scrambled off the bed. "I'm not ready."

"Since when?" Kurt snorted.

"Since I realized I've been using you as a distraction from my shitty life." Oliver answered.

"Your life isn't...look the life a mutant isn't always rainbows but I want to be with you. I want you to be happy. If I make you happy-

"I want **you** to be happy." Oliver said. "If that means we stay friends, then..." Oliver trailed off. Kurt grabbed Oliver's wrist with his tail and pulled him closer. When he was within arms reach Kurt slid his around Oliver's waist and held him between his knees.

"Being with you will make me happy. Ecstatic in fact." Kurt said as he buried his nose in Oliver's neck. "Let me have you..." he sighed.

"On Christmas, Kurt. Don't you think God will mind?" Oliver asked.

"He won't. God is my homeboy." Kurt said. Oliver laughed. Kurt's thick accent always made the American slang sound so funny.

"I don't want you to have to choose between me and him anymore." Oliver said as he moved his hands up to Kurt's shoulders.

"I don't. Not anymore. There is more than enough room in my heart for you and God." Kurt said. Silence fell between them for a few minutes. "If I do something you don't like tell me to stop, okay?"

"Okay." Oliver said and allowed Kurt to move him back on to the bed. "You don't have to go slow just..."

"I know." Kurt assured him as he resumed his position of top of Oliver. They continued to kiss. Kurt tried to get Oliver to relax. He was so tense now, his movements were stiff and robotic. So he rolled over and let Oliver be on top for a while. The position made Oliver feel more in control and he relaxed against Kurt in a matter of minutes. It might have had something to do with the fact that Kurt was slowly running his fingers up and down his spine. Rubbing the small of his back and scratching softly around the base of his tail.

"Kurt..." He sighed into one pointed ear before he bit it gently.

"Oh god." Kurt groaned and pushed his hips against Oliver's ardently. He brought his knee between Oliver's slender thighs and delighted at the feel as the younger man ground himself against it. He was so warm and soft. And his mouth tasted so good. He was definitely relaxed now. Kurt put one arm around Oliver and held him to his chest as he sat up.

"Praying already?" Oliver asked when their lips separated for a moment.

"Just asking not to go to hell for all the delightfully sinful things I'm about to do to you." Kurt said before he trailed his tongue across Oliver's lips. He felt the younger boy start at that. And he gasped when Kurt squeezed his butt. He started trembling. Kurt didn't know if it was from anticipation or fear, so he stroked Oliver back and lovingly nuzzled his neck. "I'm not going to lie to you. It's going to hurt at first." Oliver gasped when he felt Kurt's finger tips skim the waist ban of his still unfastened pants. "But it'll feel so good..."

Oliver whimpered when Kurt slid his hand down the front of his pants and slowly stroked him. Oliver watched as Kurt licked the tip of his other index finger, or what would have been his index if it wasn't joined with his middle finger. He looked over his shoulder when Kurt wrapped that arm around his back and ghosted it down his crevasse. "Ah!" Oliver yelped and clung to Kurt's shoulders when his finger gently pushed against his pucker.

"Hold still." Kurt said comfortingly and stroked Oliver with his other hand to distract him. Oliver hissed when he unintentionally bucked back onto Kurt's thick finger. It penetrated him to the first knuckle, the slight swell in Kurt's finger not making it past his sphincter once he clenched.

"Ow!" He cried out.

"Relax." Kurt repeated and pulled his finger out. He nipped at Oliver's ear for a moment. "Let's get rid of these." He suggested as he gave Oliver's pants a playful tug. He moved out of Kurt's lap and wiggled out of his jeans. Kurt stood up and pushed his down to his ankles before he stepped out of them. Oliver watched him, fascinated by the display. The ripple of his well toned muscles under his fuzz covered blue skin. He climbed back on the bed and sat back on his legs. Kurt smiled as Oliver crawled to him with an astonished look on his face.

Oliver reached up and cupped Kurt's face and held him still for the tender kiss he planted on his lips. He let his hands roam down, looking between them and Kurt's eyes to make sure what he was doing was the right thing. Kurt just smiled and let out the occasional sigh as he let Oliver's hands move over him. Kurt hissed through his teeth when his soft palm moved over the head of his uncut erection.

"..." Oliver went still and looked at Kurt.

"Go ahead." Kurt encouraged him. He put his hand on top of Oliver's and guided his fingers down the shaft. "Mmm...yes...squeeze a little harder...yeah that's it..." he moaned absently. He reached over with his other hand mimicked Oliver's actions. The younger mutant let out a surprised gasp. And then one of the sexiest mewls Kurt had ever heard. Kurt pushed Oliver on to his back and settled between his legs. Oliver eagerly wrapped them around Kurt's waist and arched his back. He suppressed a yelp when Kurt's cock bumped into his ass. Kurt chuckled. "Not yet." he said as he reached for the lube.

"What's that for?" Oliver asked as he watched Kurt uncap bottle and pour the viscose stuff on to his fingers.

"It's so I don't hurt you." Kurt answered and he leaned up. Kurt pushed Oliver's legs up until his knees were touching his shoulders. He looked down at the strange new territory and cleared his suddenly dry throat. Oliver's furry skin was all the same color. Just soft, smooth, brown skin. And Kurt found himself wanting to touch more of it when he felt the heat rising from Oliver. He slid his lube slick fingers over Oliver's hole. The cold jelly making him shiver. Kurt took his time, mapping out the feel of Oliver with his finger tips. Listening to the sounds he made and waited for Oliver to exhale before he pushed his one thick digit in til the knuckle.

"Ahh!" Oliver screamed and tossed his head back. He forced himself to keep from clenching. He knew it would only make it hurt more. And Kurt's abnormally thick finger was already making his insides burn. Kurt used his free hand to hold Oliver still.

"It'll slip out if you keep wiggling like that." Kurt said and pressed his finger upward. Oliver went rigid and he inhaled quickly and held it. The spot inside him that Kurt had touched had sent the most intense wave of sensations through him. "You've got to breathe." he reminded Oliver as he rubbed his stomach gently. Oliver let out sharp short puffs of air until he could finally relax. "Hm...found that easier than I thought." Kurt pushed against Oliver's prostate and the younger mutant shrieked.

"Arrt. Arrt ! Je ne peux pas le prendre!" Oliver cried out. Kurt looked at him for a minute. He knew 'Arrt' meant stop but it looked like Oliver's mind and body weren't in sync. While he was screaming stop, he was bucking like mad into the finger inside him. "Un...Kurt."

"Are you ready now?" Kurt asked with a smirk. He moved his finger more. Thrusting it in and out until Oliver mewled again. He rolled his hips from side to side and his tail curled and unfurled itself. Kurt's tail swung behind him lazily. The sounds that Oliver made were starting to get to him. He could barely contain himself. All of a sudden he felt such unbridled lust. He wanted Oliver. Wanted to sink himself deep inside Oliver's sweet little orifice. Delight in the feeling of it as it squeezed him. And swallow Oliver's cries with breath taking kisses.

"I think I am..." Oliver answered. His breath coming out shaky and uneven. He gripped the sheets when Kurt withdrew his finger. Kurt leaned over him and gave a reassuring look.

"Remember to breathe or you'll asphyxiate yourself. It'll be intense for a little while." Kurt said as he spread lube on his erection. He smiled warmly at Oliver before he guided himself in. Oliver's hands shot up to his shoulders when he felt the head of Kurt's cock nudge against him. When it did slip in he gasped and twitched. It wasn't nearly as painful as he thought it would be but that was not to say it didn't hurt at all. Kurt wasn't a small man by any means. To Oliver it seemed like an eternity before Kurt was seated all the way inside. The tip of his dick pushing right into Oliver's prostate. He arched up and Kurt hugged him close. Tried to sooth him with kisses and gentle sweeps of his tongue on his neck.

"It hurts." Oliver gasped as he dug his nails into Kurt's shoulders. The older man just grunted and moaned. Such sharp powerful consciousness. He could feel Oliver on ever inch of his cock. It had been far too long since he indulged his baser instincts. And it felt so good to be inside Oliver.

_'Finally!'_ His mind screamed in ecstasy. "Yes, God. Yes!" he moaned out loud.

"Kurt..." He heard Oliver moan his name and he pushed harder. He gripped Oliver's legs tighter and bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming. "Kurt you are hurting me!" Oliver screamed. He let out a pain filled cry and Kurt was suddenly brought back to his senses. The cloudy haze of lust cleared when he saw the tears streaking down Oliver's face. "Please stop." he begged.

"...Oli." He gasped and stopped his rapid movements. He settled on top of Oliver and kissed him tenderly. "I'm sorry." He said. He ran his hands gently over Oliver's face and down his body. "Eh..."

"It's okay." Oliver said as he cupped Kurt's face with his hands. "It's okay. I love you , Kurt. It's okay." He repeated. "Please..."

"I'm sorry," Kurt said before he started to move more gently. Oliver keened. "Is that better?" he asked. When Oliver put his head back and arched up Kurt took it as an open invitation to litter his neck with kisses and the occasional gentle nip. When he felt Oliver bucking against him he decided to change their position. He grabbed Oliver's hands and pulled him up as he expertly rolled on to his back.

"Mmmm!" Oliver shivered as Kurt was pushed even deeper. He licked his upper lip slowly and moaned. Despite the intermittent spark of pain it felt good. "Kurt, can I move?" He asked, already rocking his hips from side to side. Kurt grit his teeth as he watched the erotic display.

"Do what ever you want." Kurt moaned as he put his hands on Oliver's hips. He moved Oliver back and forth and soon he got the rhythm. He ground himself against Kurt and panted. It was exhilarating to be on top. Maybe it was just the way Kurt was touching him. Keeping his hands on his hips so he went deep enough. Or maybe it was the way the older man moaned and hissed through his teeth. Oliver felt Kurt's tail as it coiled itself around his ankle. Kurt soon changed the position again. Putting Oliver on his hands and knees before sliding into him swiftly. Oliver didn't like the lack of control the position presented. His moans came out louder though as Kurt pushed harder. His hips slapping against Oliver's plump little butt. He grabbed Oliver's tail when he swayed back and forth in front of his face.

"Kurt!" Oliver shrieked. Kurt slid his other hand around Oliver's hip and began to stroke him in sync with his thrusts. He was having a hard time keeping control of himself. He was so close to orgasm everything else started to fade from importance. It seemed like Oliver just got tighter and tighter the faster he went. And the way he screamed sent volts of pure euphoria up Kurt's spine.

"Oh god." He sighed as he leaned over Oliver's back. Kurt let go of his tail in favor of wrapping his arm around Oliver's waist.

"Unh! Don't stop..." Oliver moaned loudly. He gripped the sheets. His claws shooting out and piercing the covers and the mattress. He arched his back and pushed back into Kurt. "Ah!" He suddenly froze. "Unh!" he grunted when his climax suddenly shot through him. Kurt tossed his head back as Oliver's warm jizz coated his fingers and he convulsed around his length.

"Christ, Oliver..." He sighed and bit Oliver's shoulder to keep from screaming when his orgasm was milked from him. His post orgasmic bliss was cut short when Oliver suddenly face planted into the mattress. "Oliver?" he withdrew from the younger mutant quickly and turned him on his side. Oliver's face was a little red from blushing. He let out a slight snore and Kurt sighed in relief. "I told you, you had to breathe." he said as he settled on to the bed next to Oliver. He pulled his young lover closer and closed his eyes. Tomorrow would prove to be very interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Bind page 7

Kurt woke the next morning and smiled. His mind was clear, his muscles were relaxed and he could feel Oliver's weight next to him in bed. He took a second to glance at the bed side clock. It was only 9:12. Nobody would be up for another few hours. He rolled on to his side and gazed at Oliver. As he breathed in and out a soft purr vibrated from his chest. Kurt almost didn't want to wake him up but as he stroked Oliver's cheek gently his eyes fluttered open.

"Gutenmorgen, meine Liebe." He said as he rubbed his nose against Oliver's. The younger man leaned back and yawned. When he opened his mouth Kurt got an eye full of all his sharp teeth.

"Mm... what time is it?" Oliver asked as he stretched.

"Just a little after nine." Kurt said. Oliver groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"Too early." He whined. Kurt lifted the comforter and ventured under. "It's bound to be freezing outside too. What do you say we-unh!" Oliver arched up when Kurt licked over one of his nipples.

"-Stay in bed? I was thinking we could take a nice warm shower before anyone else can use up all the hot water. Then I could pop down to the kitchen and get us some coffee...then we can stay in bed all...day...long."

"A shower does sound good." Oliver said as he arched up into Kurt's touch. He jumped when Kurt teleported them into bathroom. Oliver felt dizzy for a moment but he shook it off. When he took a step towards the shower he nearly fell to his knees. "Oww! Mon dieu!" he gasped.

"Was? What is it?" Kurt asked as he hurried to his side.

"My ass." Oliver whined as he lifted his tail slowly. "Ah!"

"Are you sore?" Kurt asked.

"No, not really." Oliver answered. He suddenly glared at Kurt. "You came inside me, didn't you?" Kurt blushed at his bluntness.

"I thought you were awake for that part." He said with a sheepish shrug of his shoulders. Oliver snorted.

"It's dried all over my fur."

"Come on." Kurt slipped his arm around Oliver and pulled him close. "I'll get you nice and clean...But I can't promise we won't get dirty again."

"Mm...I-" Oliver sentence was cut off by an alarm. He nearly leapt into Kurt's arms when it sounded loudly through the mansion. "What is that?"

"Trouble." Kurt said before he teleported them back into his room. Kurt grabbed his clothes and got dressed quickly. Oliver stumbled around a bit before he started to get dressed too. "Stay here." Kurt said before he ported away.

"Wait-" He was interrupted by Kurt's plume of smoke. "Damn it." he growled before he ran out the room. He knew where to go when there was trouble. Down to the basement. He caught up with the older mutants as they suited up. "Kurt what's happening?"

"Mission." He said as he zipped up the front of his uniform. Oliver's eye brows shot up at the sight of it.

"That's hot. You think we could uh-

"No time for that." He said and winked.

"Where do you get those? I'm coming too." Oliver insisted.

"Sorry, Oliver. You're not old enough to come." Logan said. "Professor only let's mutants over twenty-one go." As Oliver looked around he noticed it was true. Remy was suiting up but Rogue was nowhere to be found. He watched Jean and Scott zip up their boots and tried to stay out of the way as Hank came galloping by.

"That's ridiculous. I'm not letting you guys go. It could be dangerous." Oliver said.

"It **is** dangerous. Professor X said it was a **sentinel**." Scott said as he clicked his battle visor into place.

"What is that?" Oliver asked.

"No time to explain. We'll be back." Logan assured him as he took off his dog tags. He handed them to Oliver. "Look after that."

"But-

"Can you put these on my nightstand?" Jean asked as she handed Oliver her diamond earrings.

"I-

"This too." Scott slid off his watch and gave it to Oliver along with his civilian glasses.

"Don't-

"Give my love to Marie, ami." Remy said as he gave Oliver a playful kiss on the forehead.

"What-

"I'll call if we'll be away for more than a day." Kurt said. "Oh, here take this." He pulled his cross over his head.

"No keep it." Oliver insisted. "If this sentinel thing is dangerous, 'he' will protect you."

"It's precious to me. Please." Kurt pleaded.

"Go time, elf!" Wolverine called to him as they ran for the hanger.

"Kurt-" Oliver started. Kurt just put the cross in his hand made Oliver close his fingers around it. He leaned down and kissed Oliver. They gazed at each other for a moment before Kurt teleported away. Oliver saw the Blackbird roll to it's taking off point before the safety doors closed. After a few minutes he made his way back upstairs.

Oliver's first stop was Scott and Jean's room. It wasn't hard to figure out who's nightstand was whose. He sat Jean's earrings next to her perfume and Scott's glasses and watch next to his alarm clock. Next was Kurt's room. As he walked in he couldn't help but notice the strong scent of sex that still lingered in the small space. "Saved by the mission." Oliver said as he opened the windows in the room. Logan would've undoubtedly passed by Kurt's room on his way downstairs and caught wind of the heady aroma. He took a moment to smell himself. Kurt's scent still clung to him. He was surprised to find he missed the older man already - Oliver almost didn't want to take a shower. But the pain in his rear reminded him that he had to. After his shower Oliver went back to Kurt's room. He looked at Kurt's cross where he sat it on the nightstand.

"You had better watch over him. He believes in you."

* * *

Marie trotted downstairs and looked around the living room quickly before she moved on to the kitchen. She scanned the room and smiled when she spotted the person she was looking for, just outside the patio door. She went out and looked down at Oliver where he sat with his legs curled up to his chest. Numerous burnt out cigarettes were littered by his feet. And as Marie focused on his face he was slowly working on added another to the pile. "...you ok?" she asked and offered a weak smile.

"How can you stand this?" He asked after he exhaled a puff of smoke. "Just sitting here while the man you love is out there getting filleted by some 'sentient' thing."

"I think you meant 'Sentinel'. And the new ones don't have flame throwers on them." Marie said.

"That makes me feel loads better." Oliver said sarcastically. "What's all that pain in the ass training for if I'm not allowed to go with them?"

"It's so when we are old enough we'll be ready." Marie quoted something Oliver was sure the Professor had said to her at least a hundred times. It made sense but it didn't make him feel better. The students that had parents would probably sue if they knew their child was fighting giant mutant killing machines. Xavier sure did know how to cover his bases.

"He said if they were away for more than a day, he'd call." Oliver said as he glanced at Marie. "That was three days ago."

"Maybe there's nothing to call on. Sentinels tend to take out the power and other means of communication - they're kind of big." Marie said. "Believe me, out in the field, phoning home comes low on the list of priorities."

"How can you be so...calm about all this?" Oliver asked.

"I...I guess I'm used to it. I didn't exactly follow the straight and narrow path before I got here. I was in my share of those crossfires between mutant haters and supporters. I actually find it kind of nice to be left out of the fights. But at the same time I do worry." She answered. "It's impossible not to."

"I'd rather be out there. Combat and bloodshed don't phase me anymore." Oliver said. "I want to be there to protect Kurt. He and the others...I know they've had their share of battles but after what Sabertooth put me through...I don't want to think about that anymore. I want to live somewhere where the battle doesn't have to be fought by anyone that I love." Marie sighed.

"Don't we all."

* * *

Oliver nearly knocked over a group of students as he rushed down stairs. He was upstairs taking a nap when Professor Xavier's voice suddenly invaded his mind, calling him to the hanger. He looked around the maze of hallways in the basement and ran to Xavier when he saw the older man rolling down the hall. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I saw how worried you were when they left. I thought you might want to be here when they got home." He answered before he gestured to the hanger doors. Before Oliver could ask another question the door opened and a very weary group of X-men came through. Cyclops limped in with Jean's help and Gambit was examining his broken bo staff. The three were covered in gauze and bandaids. Oliver couldn't help but notice the missing members of their group. When they noticed him standing there they all stopped and avoided eye contact with him. "Wh-

"Where is Kurt?" Oliver asked before Xavier could. "Why didn't you call like you said you would." Gambit sighed as he peeled off his head gear.

"We were sabotaged, jumped and-

"Where is Kurt!?" Oliver yelled.

"Sabertooth has him… and Wolverine." Scott answered. Oliver stood there for a moment before he suddenly turned around to exit the basement.

"Oli, wait." Gambit called after him. "Where are you going?" he asked when he caught up.

"To kill my father." Oliver said. Gambit suppressed a shuddered. Oliver had said that far too calmly. But he forced a smile and caught Oliver by the arm and made him stop for a second.

"You say that so well, I almost believe you." Gambit chuckled. Oliver just looked at him. His eyes cold and not amused.

"You don't know what that man did to me-

"I know I just got my ass kicked around by him for the past week." Gambit said.

"That was just a few days. Imagine it happening for twelve years with no sign that it will ever end!" Oliver yelled. "Now the man - the monster that made my life a living hell has the man I love and the only person that has ever tried to be a father to me. Fuck what Xavier says. Fuck not being old enough. There is no other way to deal with him, Remy. He took them to get to me and I will not put their lives on the line because he wants to continue this sick little game of his."

"I'm not going to let you go." Remy said. "He'll tear you apart. You don't got his healing ability-

"You think I give a shit." Oliver asked as he dug something from under his bed. Remy looked over his shoulder quickly when Oliver started loading bullets into an old revolver.

"How long have you had that here?" He asked as he shut the door to the room.

"Always. It uses special ademantium bullets – no recovering for those pesky super healers." Oliver said as he clicked the chamber into place. He changed his clothes quickly – donning all black before wedging the gun in the back of his pants.

"That thing seems like it was made to work against **Logan**."

"That's because it was. Victor made it with the intent of forcing me to use it against Logan should he ever show up looking for me." Oliver explained. "Only thing I still have from those days…besides what he taught me."

"What did he teach you?" Remy asked.

"To kill. And kill well."

* * *

Kurt felt like he was dying. He had never been in so much pain in his life and he knew it would never end. Sabertooth wouldn't stop until he begged for death and even then he wouldn't grant Kurt a quick one. He tried not to sob but it was hard – seeing Logan with a look of utter despair had made him burst into tears last night. It meant Logan had given up on getting away – he couldn't get free which meant they were there until Sabertooth got tired of keeping them and eventually left them to starve to death. Kurt couldn't teleport out of his restraints. He didn't know where Sabertooth had gotten the technology to do so but it worked and that scared Kurt more than anything.

"Is this what he likes about you?" He shivered when Sabertooth growled out a question. He was currently poking at Kurt's tail with his sharp claws. Forcing the spade at the end to bend in a way that Kurt knew it couldn't. "Little freak has one too. Wanna know what's crazy? I cut it off him once and it grew back. I mean it took a whole year but he sprouted another one. He can't heal his black eyes or cuts but he can grow his tail back like a god damn lizard." He gave Kurt's tail a hard squeeze and it twitched in his hand. Using a gentleness Kurt didn't think he was capable of he ran his fingertips along the length until he reached the base. He pushed up Kurt's tattered shirt so he could see it better. He noticed Kurt's shiver this time and chuckled. "Does he touch you here?" Kurt felt sick as Sabertooth toyed with the base – squeezing it and rubbing until the hair along Kurt's back stood on end. Kurt just bit down on the gag in his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. Oliver would never be able to touch him there again without Kurt's mind recalling this moment. "Wonder how long yours will take to grow back…" Kurt bucked and tried to get away when he felt a knife under the base of his tail.

"Stop!" Logan yelled. Sabertooth just grinned until the power suddenly went out. Kurt was relieved when the knife was pulled away.

"Ah…my boy has finally come home." He said before he disappeared from the room. Kurt let out a few shallow breaths before he let tears run down his face. Part of him wished it wasn't Oliver – that he wasn't out there alone. But it had saved Kurt from torture. With the distraction he tested his restraints. The metal was already chafing his skin to the point where he was bleeding. He pulled until he felt his hand start to slip through. He froze for a moment when he heard an explosion outside. Debris hit the roof and he went back to pulling when Sabertooth didn't come back in.

"Shit." Logan said. Kurt looked up and he was suddenly pulling frantically on the chains that held him to the floor. "Shit!"

"What?"

"The cabin is on fire." He said as he jerked and twisted. Kurt looked and he could see a flickering light coming in from under the door – followed by a few plumes of dark smoke. Kurt pulled as hard as he could and with an excruciating yank his hand slipped free. He could feel the skin along his thumb burning – undoubtedly torn and peeled off by the cuff. He had no time to dwell on it. The room's temperature had gone up considerably and the light under the door was brighter. He spit on his other hand to ease the way and got free from the other cuff much faster. The set dropped to the floor heavily – a little red light on the one of the shackles going dark when his wrists weren't between them anymore. He rushed to Logan, nearly falling over on weak, injured legs. He had sprained his ankle during the initial fight and Sabertooth had been nicking them with a knife for the past three days. When he tugged on Logan's chains he was way too weak to make a difference. "No, no – get out of here."

"But—

"Go before Sabertooth knows you're gone."

"But the fire." Kurt looked at the door when it started burning.

"I'll heal." Logan said. Kurt looked at him a little worried but it seemed Logan was right – the smoke wasn't even making his eyes water. With a heavy heart he closed his eyes and teleported out of the cabin. Kurt yelped when his bare feet landed in at least two feet of icy slush. He looked around and he had teleported up to a nearby ridge. He watched the cabin as the fire got worse. The only thing that brought him out of his own thoughts was the sound of a gun. The shot rang out and echoed through the trees. He ran until he came upon a clearing of red smeared snow. The blood was everywhere and there was so much of it. He followed the trail and covered his mouth when he walked up right behind Sabertooth. Before the other man noticed him he teleported away. Kurt opened his eyes to find he had jumped to a tree on the other side of the cabin. Sabertooth was a dark brown spot way on the other side – half hidden by the woods. Even with their great distance he could hear Sabertooth yell.

"So you got free blue boy!?" He turned around and looked where Kurt had been and sniffed. "Get a front row seat, boy!" He assumed he was talking to Oliver now. "I'm gonna hunt him down and kill him and bathe in his blood before I rip your heart out and eat it."

"He's crazy." Kurt jumped when he realized Oliver was in the tree with him. On the next available branch he was perched on his haunches – clothes torn and bloody. Kurt opened his mouth and Oliver put his index fingers to his lips. "I'm happy to see you too. Now, 'poof' yourself a mile east and get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you." He insisted.

"I don't want you to see me kill him." Oliver said. Kurt opened his mouth to say something when the tree suddenly shook. He gasped when he saw Sabertooth clawing his way up. He teleported without a second thought. Landing on the roof of the burning cabin for a second before he ended up in another tree. He saw Oliver sprint across a clearing and gasped when Sabertooth tackled him. The blow would've knocked a normal person unconscious but Oliver just kicked him off and put some distance between them. Kurt's eyes widened when he reached for the gun in his waist ban.

"You don't have the balls to kill me, boy." Sabertooth said when he saw it. "It's too much like shooting yourself. Look into me and see your future, son."

"Don't—" Kurt was cut off by the loud bang. Sabertooth's head jerked but he didn't fall so Oliver shot him again and again until he had two more in the head and three in the chest. He tossed away the gun when it wouldn't fire anymore and stomped towards Sabertooth's twitching body. "Oliver…" Kurt teleported down and landed just in time to see Oliver grip Sabertooth's head and jerk it to the side until his neck snapped like a fat stick. Kurt took a step back and bumped into Logan. He was covered in soot and quickly healing burns. He hauled Kurt to his feet and they both stared at Oliver as he stood over his father's body.

"How could I not?" He asked the corpse. "How could I not kill you when it's all you taught me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Bind page 8

Kurt was curled up in his favorite windowsill even though it hurt to bend his left leg and his back was still littered with bruises. He tried not to scratch the healing cuts on his arms and face. His tail was the only thing he could move without extreme pain. The heat from his forehead was making the window fog up. He watched the snow, trying not to think about how close he came to meeting a grizzly end. Trying to block out the image of Oliver, covered in blood and feral. He had barely said two words. Over the past week Professor Xavier had occupied most of their time but he had yet to have a counseling session with both of them. He understood why Oliver didn't tell him about his past – kept him ignorant of the horrible things Sabertooth made him do. Try as he might he'd never see Oliver as his innocent little lover again – not that he was ever completely innocent.

They still slept in the same bed but there was no sex. They didn't even cuddle the way they used to. Oliver slept with his back to Kurt – curled in on himself with his tail burrowed under him. He imagined it was how Oliver slept during his years with Sabertooth – protecting his vulnerable areas, ready for the next attack. They were both on edge. When the alarm clock went off in the morning they both jumped. They ate breakfast mostly in silence. Logan would mention something from the newspaper and they'd grunt or give a short response. Then they'd go about their normal routines. Kurt taught agility training as best he could as he healed – Oliver would smoke out on the back deck with Remy and the winter passed by without incident.

Kurt was glad when the weather started to warm up. He'd be able to spend more time outside without being reminded of nearly dying in the snow at Sabertooth's cabin. The heat would be good for his aches and pains. His favorite tree was already blooming white flowers that would turn into green leaves by mid spring. He was sitting in it - watching the other students as they studied outside. He spotted Oliver walking beneath the tree and smiled.

"Oliver!" He called out before he could stop himself. The boy jumped and looked up in the tree. Kurt just nodded – gesturing for Oliver to come up and sit with him. Oliver looked at the ground for a second before he climbed up to their regular perch. He sat across from Kurt and forced a smile.

"How are you?" Oliver asked as he ran his eyes over Kurt's arms and legs. He was wearing cargo shorts in the warm weather. There were still a few scabs on him but for the most part he looked okay.

"Fine I guess." Kurt said. "Jean said the tendons in my knee are nearly healed. I'm not as skittish in the bread aisle as I used to be." Oliver's smile turned genuine and his tail swayed around behind him.

"I know you…you didn't like what I did. You must think I'm a monster." He said as he looked down.

"You did what you had to." Kurt said. "You saved me. And Logan. He was going to kill me and…yes I'm a little ashamed that I'm glad you killed him and that you had to do that for me but…there was no other way." He put his hand on top of Oliver's. "I don't think I even thanked you."

"Please…" Oliver sighed. "Don't thank me for killing my father."

"No. I was going to thank you for loving me enough to come for me. Believe me no one has ever done that for me before. It's always been out of obligation – they didn't want my blood on their hands should they leave me to die. You thought of nothing else and came as soon as you could with no other goal than to save my life." Kurt said. Oliver looked him in the eye. "I love you. I'd do the same for you any day." He received Oliver in his arms when he flung himself around Kurt.

"I love you Kurt." Oliver sobbed as he held him an almost painfully tight embrace. "I love you so much. I would do anything-"

"Shh…I know." He stroked Oliver's hair and nuzzled his neck. After a moment he heard Oliver chuckle.

"Stop tickling me." Oliver said. They both looked down and Kurt's tail was flicking back and forth under his foot. Kurt smiled and wrapped it around Oliver's ankle instead. "Do you have any classes this afternoon?"

"No." Kurt answered as he played with a strand of Oliver's hair – it had gotten longer and now reached his shoulders. He swept it out of Oliver's face and smiled at the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Wanna go to bed?" Oliver asked as he slid his hands down Kurt's chest. His gold eyes went wide when they kept heading south. Kurt looked around quickly before he teleported them to the room. When they landed on the bed Oliver yelped and then giggled as they rolled around.

"I will always want to go to bed with you." Kurt said. He ended up on top, flush against Oliver. He hiked his knee up and pressed his thigh against Kurt's side. He titled his head back and purred as Kurt kissed his neck. Kurt moaned when he slowly ran his fingers up the back of his neck and into his hair. "Oliver…" He suddenly pushed himself up and teleported off the bed. Oliver looked and he was by the door – clicking the lock into place. Another plume of smoke had him back in front of the bed – his shirt flung off and his hands on his belt. Oliver sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. He barely had his jeans undone before Kurt grabbed his cuffs and yanked them off. Oliver reached up and Kurt kissed him as they eased back onto the mattress. They fumbled around each other in their attempt to touch one another. Oliver chuckled when he accidentally bumped into Kurt's left arm as he reached to stroke his chest.

"Mm…tell me again." Oliver moaned before Kurt kissed him. He arched up and gasped when Kurt's hand slid down to his erection.

"What?" Kurt asked as he attempted to lick along Oliver's ear. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me how much you love me—

"I love you. I love you so much Oliver." He said quickly before he licked his finger. Oliver saw this and brought his legs up and open.

"Ah!" he gasped when he felt Kurt breach him. It didn't hurt nearly as much as their first time on Christmas. The feeling made him keen. Kurt kissed him as he continued to probe him gently.

"You're so sweet." Kurt said as he reached for the nightstand. He blindly fumbled in the drawer until his fingers slid across what he was looking for. It was so hard to concentrate on the task at hand. With the way Oliver was nipping at his jaw and shoulders. He felt nails on his back and froze for a moment. Oliver noticed his trepidation and pulled back for a second.

"You okay?" He asked as he eased up a little. Kurt looked at him – trying not to recoil at the feel of Oliver's fingers as they gently rubbed around the base of his tail. It felt good – so much better than when Sabertooth did it. It didn't make him feel sick or dirty. He arched into it and moaned when Oliver scratched it gently. "Does that feel good—OH!" Oliver looked down when Kurt bucked into his thigh. Fully aroused – the feeling sent a bolt of excitement through Oliver at the thought of Kurt getting hard because of what he did. Kurt kissed him, long and slow before he eased back onto his knees. He opened the bottle of lube in his hand and spread it on himself. Oliver watched him intrigued – absently touching himself until Kurt was done. He positioned himself and held Oliver still as he slid in. "AH!" He sprawled back on the bed and spread his knees wide. Kurt didn't stop until he was all the way inside. He leaned over and braced himself on the bed. He moaned feeling Oliver's hands on his sides. "Please Kurt…" He mewled and let out an odd sob when Kurt eased forward just a little more. "Please."

"Does it hurt?" Kurt asked as he pumped his hips slow and shallow.

"No. Stop teasing me." Oliver said as he bucked into Kurt's next thrust. "Ah! Oh God it feels amazing!"

"You're so amazing." Kurt moaned as he picked up his pace. "Oh yes…so incredible."

"Kurt - harder!" Oliver pressed back into him and screamed when Kurt struck his spot. "Yes! Yes, yes!" he chanted. Kurt grunted when Oliver dug his nails in. He ignored the unpleasant thoughts that attempted to make their way into his mind. He looked at Oliver as he moaned in ecstasy. Studied his face and was very grateful that he didn't resemble his father at all. He was all mocha skin and downy hair. He opened his eyes and looked at Kurt – such an adoring gaze on his sweet face. Kurt leaned all the way down and kissed him full in the mouth. They moaned at each other. Feeling so much more than just their connection at the hips. "Mon dieu, amore…" He whispered to Kurt. "C'est trop."

"Was?" Kurt would have to brush up on his French – Oliver tended not to use English during intimacy.

"Qui!" Oliver yelped and went still for a second. "Ah! Oh – qui mon amore. Me faire voir le ciel…" Kurt understood somewhat when he felt Oliver ejaculate on his stomach. His body tensed – squeezing Kurt into his own apex.

"Ahh!" Kurt buried his face in his neck and inhaled deeply. Oliver circled his arms around Kurt's shoulders and purred.

"Incroyable."

* * *

"Don't choke yourself…just that much feels good." Kurt said as he slowly stroked Oliver's hair. He had been surprised by Oliver's offer when he woke up. But he didn't stop him as he slowly pumped Kurt's morning erection in his hand. Oliver had never done it before so he didn't know his limit. Apparently it would take some practice to get all of Kurt down his throat. But for now he could only take in an inch of two. "Just…yeah use your hand. Just like that. Mmph." Kurt bit his bottom lip as Oliver got into a comfortable rhythm. His hand ventured down Oliver's back. Scratching the base of his tail made him arch up – just like a real cat. Kurt licked his digits quickly before he let them slip under his tail.

"Mm!" Oliver moaned around his mouthful when Kurt fingered him. His grip tightened as he licked over the tip.

"Oli…" Kurt sighed as a strong tingle shot up his back. The orgasm wasn't overwhelming but it felt marvelous. Oliver didn't pull away until he was good and done. He felt Kurt twitch when it became too much and the older man gave him a little nudge to pull away. He closed his mouth and swallowed. "Don't—" Kurt watched his Adam's apple bob down for a second. "You swallowed it?"

"Mm-hm." Oliver hummed and nodded. He sat up when Kurt pulled his finger out. His tail swaying behind him as he licked his lips.

"You liked it? The taste?"

"It's salty but fine." Oliver answered. Kurt leaned in and kissed him – tasting it on his tongue. "See?"

"Yeah." Kurt said. Oliver smiled as he got up and stretched. Kurt watched him bend all the way back before he doubled over and grabbed his ankles. He lifted his tail and smirked at Kurt.

"Fingering me like that was such a tease…" He said as he spread his legs a bit. "Think you can do it until I come?" Kurt smiled – Oliver always said such naughty things to see how he reacted.

"Yeah. Come here." Kurt said. Oliver smirked and sprawled himself across Kurt's lap like he was getting a spanking. He moved his tail up – making it tickle under Kurt's chin. He grabbed it and Oliver let out a little high pitched howl. His nails dug into the mattress when Kurt slid his finger inside. Oliver arched up and continued to mewl. Kurt moved his hand in and out of him quickly. The wet noise it made had Kurt biting his bottom lip. Oliver was so tight and hot. Keyed up and on the edge and over it so quickly all he could do was squeak when Kurt jabbed his spot and brought him off.

"Merde!" He screamed. He went limp in Kurt's lap and purred. Kurt rolled him over and pulled him up for a kiss. They looked at the door when someone knocked.

"Yes?" Kurt called out.

"It's Remy. Xavier sent me to find out if you were going to show up at all to teach your classes today." Came a muffled voice from the other side of the door. Oliver pouted at Kurt as he considered his options.

"I have responsibilities." Kurt said.

"I know." Oliver sighed as he moved out of Kurt's lap.

"Remy, tell him I'm coming."

"Okay." Kurt glanced at the clock and decided to skip the shower – he'd be able to teach the later half of his first class. It was an advanced class so they didn't really need a spotter so that meant he'd be able to keep his distance and keep them from noticing he smelt like he had spent the entire night having sex. He washed his hands though and put a hat over his dirty hair.

"I'll find you at lunch time." Kurt said before he kissed Oliver. "Xavier is still not expecting you in literature but he'll probably want to speak to you seeing how no one has seen us since about four o'clock yesterday."

"They call it 'marathon sex' for a reason." Oliver said as he spread out in the sheets. He reveled in the smell of their sweat – putting his face in Kurt's pillow and taking a deep inhale.

"Take a shower before you talk to Logan." Kurt advised. Oliver just smiled – he wasn't really planning on leaving the bed but eventually he'd have to eat. Kurt teleported away – undoubtedly scaring the crap out of his students when he suddenly appeared in the gym. Oliver just flopped back into bed.

* * *

"So you're happy…but that worries you?" Xavier asked.

"I don't believe in karma or any of that other stuff like Kurt does. He's been praying – thanking God for his good fortune. But me I don't have that. When things go really well I start to get antsy. Like some horrible shit is just waiting around the corner to put me back in misery."

"Try to concentrate on the positive things in your life without the fear of a down fall. Your life so far has been…"

"Shitty." Oliver said as he lifted his eyebrows.

"I was going to say difficult. You're always expecting something more terrible than the last horrible thing that happened to you. Your father made sure to cripple you this way – in his own twisted view it made you stronger so you anticipated the next attack he threw at you." Xavier said. "Now that he's gone it's only served to make you paranoid. I can give you some anti-anxiety pills—

"No." Oliver said quickly. "After the last time…no, it turned me into a zombie. I don't want Kurt to know I'm on anything."

"How are things going with him?" Xavier asked.

"Great." Oliver chuckled. Xavier smirked seeing the blush that rose to his cheeks. "Even after everything he's still the same sweet man he always was. After everything I did…what he saw, he still loves me. Just being with him is therapeutic but I can't be with him twenty-four hours a day. I need to get a life worth living." Xavier smiled despite his sad statement.

"Well if you want you can help Logan teach an advanced combat class for the students ready to join the ranks." Xavier said.

"How advanced?" Oliver asked. "Because the last thing I want to do is teach more kids to kill."

"I'll leave that up to you. You can plan the course; take it as far as you are comfortable taking it. Think something like that will keep you occupied?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah, sure." Oliver said and stood up. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Don't forget to tell Logan. He'll give you a group of students he thinks is ready for it." Xavier said.

"Sure."

* * *

Kurt looked over Oliver's shoulder as he wrote in a composition book. He was a little worried when he didn't find Oliver in his room at lunchtime – he had forgotten that Oliver still had his own room. He found him at the desk, scribbling away.

"Hey." Oliver said when Kurt kissed his forehead. Kurt looked around the room for a minute.

"You wanna move in with me?" He asked. Oliver's pen came a screeching halt and he turned around to look at Kurt.

"What?"

"I could ask Xavier for a bigger room for us – like the one Scott and Jean have." He said. His room was a nice size but he didn't have a lot of space for Oliver's stuff. And it'd be nice if they could officially live together without bumping into each other.

"You mean that?" He asked.

"Yeah. You don't sleep in here anymore – it could go to someone else who needs the space." Kurt said. Oliver hopped up and hugged him. "So that's a 'Qui'?" he asked.

"Yes." Oliver kissed him. "Yes, yes, yes!"

* * *

Xavier agreed to give them a bigger room. The bed was a queen instead of a full and the closet was bigger. It had a nice big window with a bench seat in the sill. It opened to overlook the backyard and their favorite tree was right below. Oliver climbed right out on to it the day they moved in. Between the two of them they only had five pairs of shoes but Oliver had a lot of clothes that filled more than half the closet. Kurt didn't mind. He confessed the last time he had liked a piece of clothing enough to buy it was well over two years ago. Oliver's class was scheduled to begin in the fall semester seeing how the spring semester was so close to being over. It gave him time to practice what he planned to teach and get fully settled into his new room.

"All your notes are in French." Kurt said as he looked through the composition book Oliver had been writing in for the past four months.

"Just in case any of the students decide to cheat or take a peek." Oliver said. "My notes on them will also be in French." He took the book back and looked at it. "You think I'll be any good at it?"

"I know you'll be great. You already know so much – just imagine you're saying it out loud to yourself so you'll remember." Kurt said as he rubbed Oliver's back. He was laid back in bed while Oliver hugged his knees. He set the book aside and laid down. "You've got two more months to get even better.

"Mm…you always know what to say." Oliver purred as he cuddled up to Kurt. He noticed Kurt had his bible resting on his chest. "Were you reading something important?"

"Actually yeah. I was just skimming when I remembered this song." He used his tail to hold the book open and flipped to the page he had been reading.

"Oh yeah? What are the words? Can you sing it to me?" Oliver asked as he settled in to listen. Kurt smiled, he really wasn't much of a singer but Oliver seemed to like it when he did. He cleared his throat and started.

"Blest be the tie that binds… Our hearts in Christian love; The fellowship of kindred minds… Is like to that above…"

* * *

The End

Author's note: This is technically the end. I'm planning a sequel that's kind of a downer compared to this. I really like their happy ending together so this is the end of 'Bind'. The sequel will be called 'Asunder' and will feature Kurt Darkholme. **If** I make it it'll be a bit of an AU to this story.

There's also a possibility that I'll scrap that and make a series of lemony drabbles about Oliver and Kurt.


End file.
